Guilt
by Dawn-Silence
Summary: Someone wants revenge, he plan to use other peoples past gremlins and guilt to achieve it. People will do anything for the ones they love and he knows it. A cycle of love, hate, betrayal starts. Who can they trust?
1. Run Rabbit

Guilt 

Guilt :- feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offence, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined.

Prologue

Director Chaim David strode into his office. He was thinking.

"My son, my only son shot. Now my good for nothing daughter is working for the man that killed him."

He sat down; the new morning light was filling his office. Light illuminated his face. It had been a year since Ari had been murdered. A whole year his daughter had been working for NCIS. A whole year since she had talked to him.

"Ziva…." He whispered.

No matter how little he thought his daughter was worth. He would not have her working for the man that killed his son.

Air's file was open on his desk. Chaim smiled.

"Ready or not Special Agent Gibbs, your life is coming to an end."


	2. Fallen

Guilt 

Guilt: - feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offence, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined.

Prologue

Director Chaim David strode into his office. He was thinking.

"My son, my only son shot. Now my good for nothing daughter is working for the man that killed him."

He sat down; the new morning light was filling his office. Light illuminated his face. It had been a year since Ari had been murdered. A whole year his daughter had been working for NCIS. A whole year since she had talked to him.

"Ziva…." He whispered.

No matter how little he thought his daughter was worth. He would not have her working for the man that killed his son.

Air's file was open on his desk. Chaim smiled.

"Ready or not Special Agent Gibbs, your life is coming to an end."

**Hi , sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had exams and things. So without a moment longer here is the second chapter for "Guilt"**

**DISCLAIMER: ….. (Make up your own mind)….**

The doors of the elevator ping open and out stepped special agent Anthony Dinozzo, fresh from a weekend. Tony was known as the Casanova of NCIS, known for playing women and abusing agents like Timothy McGee. Few could keep him in line. One of those was Ziva David.

"Good weekend Tony?" she said, her eyes not rising from the email she was typing. Tony surveyed her for a moment before her replied.

"Why Ziva I did, I spent a rather good weekend with a blonde named Kitty. She certainly lived up to her name, MEOW…"

Ziva rolled her eyes, and smiled inwardly as the team leader L.J Gibbs came into the squad room and slapped Tony on the back of the head. Tony winced and shuffled back to his desk, not making a sound turned on his computer and started filling in a report.

Gibbs sat at his desk and glared into the computer screen, McGee caught Ziva's eye and they both raised their eyebrows. Today was not a good day to annoy Gibbs. McGee was wondering what excuse he could use to go and see Abby. As he was running down the list in his mind Gibbs growled. He stood up from his computer and went to the steps leading to the director's office.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs barged into the Directors office; The Director who was used to this ritual simply smiled and said her greetings.

"Good morning Jethro, I'm glad you have come up here, I have a case for you, Naval Lieutenant Eve Solomon. Was found murdered this morning. I want you to take the case; this is top priority." She finished her sentence and glared at him

"Jenny, when has any of my cases not been high priority?" He finished with a smile.

"Well, Jethro don't screw up or the F.B.I will take over, maybe even the C.I.A. it depends on what you find and how fast you finish."

Gibbs didn't here the last statement; he was already out the door and calling his team into action.

NCISNCIS

"Gear up everyone, dead naval officer." He barked

"McGee tell Ducky that he is needed Tony, Ziva gas the truck, Ziva you drive this is high priority case, We need to get their fast."

At these words Tony paled, Ziva's driving was interesting to say the least.

"You waiting for an invitation Tony get moving or I will personally move you into next week!" Snapped Gibbs

"Sorry Boss" said Tony.

He made a quick dash to the elevator where Ziva was standing, she smiled at him and they went to get the truck.

NCISNCIS

"I am so sorry my dear, what on earth has happened to you?"

Ducky Mallard was knelling over the body, shaking his head; he was examining the body of a 25 year old female officer.

Her deep eyes were very glassy and frozen open, the fear was so obvious that even Gibbs showed visible emotion, even if only for a second. He tried to hide it but Ziva saw it. Ziva just stared the expression on her face was nearly impossible to read. Yet something was going on in her head. Whether it disbelief, horror or what, it wasn't pleasant.

She took herself to the corner of the field and stared into the distance, a tear slid down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

"Pull yourself together, it may not be her, Gibbs is coming you can't tell him…" She told herself.

She looked around, then something caught her eye, it was a blue silk scarf with a piece of paper in the centre. She photographed it and bent over for a closer look.

"You Ok Ziva ?" said Gibbs.

She turned around and looked into his eyes trying to tell him she was. She had the horrible feeling her knew she was lying.

"I'm fine Gibbs; I think I have found something. This was on the floor theirs a note but I haven't had chance to read it yet. It looks to be typed with a printer. This doesn't help much yet Abby could once we have it back at the lab."

Gibbs look at her just for a second more but then bent down to look at the scarf it was very expensive looking. It felt like silk, very nice silk. This was no accident someone had used this scarf intentionally; carefully he looked at the note.

_Fallen _

That's all it said, just that one six lettered word. He turned it over hoping for something more and there was covered in blood was a scribbled message.

_Splendour,_

_I'm sorry,_

_23/5/2002_

_The anniversary is now…_

That wasn't much help, he turned to Ziva she had turned as white as a ghost. She turned on her heel to the body.


	3. Notes, Autopsy and DNA

**Chapter 3 **

**Hi here is chapter 3 of "GUILT"**

**Please read and review say what's good, what's bad, whatever you want.**

**DISCLAIMER – NOT MINE **

Gibbs started to walk after Ziva; he knew something was wrong with her. He didn't show emotion, in that aspect he was rather like her; that's why he could read her like a book. She didn't know that, she thought she was unreadable. Gibbs stopped once he reached the body. Maybe that's why he could connect with her, he was looking at himself. He was broken; he knew she was, yet he had the feeling she was holding secrets from him. Maybe these secrets were slowly eating at the inside of her, he didn't want to lose another agent…

Gibbs was brought out of his tapestry of thoughts by Ducky. He was bending over the woman that lay there; he hoped this would be move straight forward than the note.

"Ah, Jethro there you are, this young lady is a puzzle, and she's appeared to have been dead 6-8 hours. This most likely means she had died late last night, maybe 2 o' clock, yet I'm sorry to say she was suffering for a long time. She has early stage bruises and cuts all over her body. This would suggest she was held captive for at least two hours before her death." said Ducky

"She was tortured" Gibbs stated his eyes wandering over the women hoping to see something that would help them.

"Yes but this wasn't the reason I brought you over here; I have found something very disturbing, I think you should take a look at it" sighed Ducky

Ducky turned her over, her jacket was ripped. It had appeared to been savaged by a knife. It was blood stained and covered in dirt. Ducky carefully rolled up the remains of her jacket and Gibbs gasped. Carved into her back by a wide bladed instrument of some sort was the Star of David. It was cut deep into the flesh, so deep that in places you could see the bones of her ribs.

"Jethro, I think we could be dealing with a hate killer." Ducky uttered.

Gibbs wasn't listening he had turned the body over and was taking in every detail. Her hair was just slightly longer than shoulder length, a rich chocolate brown colour and rather wavy. The sun appeared over the trees and it lit up in a spectrum of colours. Her hair looked like it was on fire a mass of gold and copper hues. Gibbs wasn't sure if it was the same hair.

His eyes fixed onto her eyes, they were wide with fear and dread. Her eyes even in death looked deep; he could have stared at them all day and found something new. Those eyes had seen the world, now they were glazed and would stay for eternity in a state of fear.

Her neck area was bare except for a small gold chain with a golden heart suspended on the end. It was very simple, but very beautiful, something like that was a gift from some one close. He looked down to her left hand; there was no ring on her finger. His heart breathed a sigh of relief, he hated telling people that there husband or wife would never come home.

"Boss?" Tony and McGee were behind him.

"We have been talking to the man that found her here, a sergeant Gordon West. He was having an early morning walk in the field before he went on duty and found her. She wasn't breathing so he left the body and called the police." Continued McGee,

"Did he touch the body?" Asked Gibbs, he waiting for the usual yes.

"No, as soon as he knew she was dead he stepped away, didn't touch the body." Tony said.

"Good, this will make our job easier, Tony I want you to go and visit the victim's commanding officer and McGee I want you to escort the body back to base" Gibbs turned around.

"Well, why are you still here?" he barked at them

Tony and McGee scurried off in opposite directions; Gibbs smiled for a second and then made a job of trying to find Ziva. He didn't do very well as he had to get evidence to Abby, this case was important.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs had just arrived at the autopsy department, the glass doors swug open and the cheery voice of Dr Mallard reached his ears.

"Jethro, I have just finished the autopsy on Miss Solomon. I can tell the cause of death was strangulation by a piece of cloth of some type. Most likely blue, I have found a couple of threads which I have sent up to Abby."

"Like a silk scarf?" Said Gibbs.

"It's quite possible, I have done a rape kit and she has some vaginal tearing. Again I have sent it up to Abby. She also has two broken ribs, concussion, she was most likely strangled until she was unconscious beaten revived and then beaten when she was conscious. She had marks around her wrists suggesting that she was tied up, there was no sticky residue so rope is the most possible conclusion." Doctor Mallard stopped speaking and looked at her for a minute.

"Did she fight back at all?" Asked Gibbs

"It's impossible to say I have swabbed her finger nails and sent any other trace to Abby. But if she was taken by surprise, strangled then beaten till she had concussion. It's unlikely she had the strength.

He turned around but Gibbs was already out the door and in the elevator.

NCISNCISNCIS

"What you got Abby?" asked Gibbs.

"GIBBS! Where's my Caf-Pow?" asked Abby

"Info then caf-pow" laughed Gibbs; Abbs pouted but then turned to her computer screen.

" I analysed all the evidence you got at the screen, didn't get much. This person, whoever he was, was very sneaky. I couldn't find any DNA on the gloves from the scene or the evidence from the body. This guy wore a condom, wore gloves and made sure his victim didn't have the chance to fight back he is very sneaky."

"That all ?" Gibbs asked.

"Not quite I do have one stray hair , It's running through codis now, I should get a hit soon. I'm also running a test to see if the fibres from the scarf match the ones on the body. Once that's done I can look at the scarf a lot closer" Abby said, jumping up from her computer.

"What about the note, I really need something Abby." Gibbs was almost fuming with anger at how good this guy was.

"I'm getting to that Gibbs, the note you pulled from the scene was very mysterious. It was typed on normal card which you can buy at any printer sotre nation wide, I have tracked it down by the water mark to one manufacture. This was not easy. It was cut around the water mark. The killer was good Gibbs! I only had four numbers so I have narrowed it down to one manufacture in DC that supplied it to eight stores over the last three months. The handwritten note was much more interesting, the blood was that of the victims and is most likely hers. My theory was that she was strong enough after he had gone to drag herself over to the note and write a message. She was only found 100 m from it." Said Abby

"So our primary crime scene is in a different area?" asked Gibbs

"No she went back to the place she was attacked and died there, I think she knew she was going to die. I think she wanted to make our job easier." Said Abby

Gibbs stared at her and ten left without saying a word.

NCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs walked into the bull pen, it was dark. McGee and Tony had gone home and he had just had a meeting with the director.

He was about to go home when a pair of eyes reflected the light of a street lamp outside.

So Ziva had returned.

"Gibbs, can I talk to you?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs sighed, sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She was very tense, this was not good news.

"The woman downstairs is not Eve Solomon. Her name is Sadie Lark."


	4. Tears

**Thanks to my great readers and reviewers, your support has driven me to write another short chapter. **

**Thanks to Louise especially, my inbox went into melt down!!! **

**Megs is a big help, so tell me what does Ziva's father need to do? ;)**

Ziva sat in the window seat of a small café. She let the tears run silently down her checks. She had no where to run; in these cases her brother was the one she would always turn to. Now he was dead, killed by her own hand, the one that shielded her from her father was lying in a coffin. She had killed her savoir, the man that had helped her.

Gibbs floated into her mind; she had killed Ari for him. She didn't even know him, why? Why? Why? That was the question she kept asking herself. He had saved her, from her Father and Israel. Maybe he was her new rock. She needed Gibbs; he was the only one besides Jenny that understood her fully. She didn't want to think it, was she in love?

She had always avoided love; he ended in pain heart break. Love was the poem of un-kept promises. She had been in love before, we all have. Yet it ended in pain of the heart. She told her self years ago she would never love again. Now she was falling in love, but did Gibbs have feelings for her?

She looked down at the picture she had in her hand, it was her favourite picture of them on a beach in the evening. The sun was setting behind them and Sadie and She were sitting on a rock looking at the waves. It was a gorgeous picture it was taken the summer before they entered the Army. It was the last picture they both had no worries.

She finished her coffee, her mind thought of the note. What did it mean? What was she sorry about, what was so important about that date? It must be the key to the case. She must tell Gibbs the truth, she stood up picked up her coat and turned to face her past…

**Might not update for a bit going on holiday to Rome so might not have time between now and then. Please give me ideas and wants you want for this story.**

**Ciao !!!**


	5. Cayla

**Another Chapter; this one will be much longer. **

**Disclaimer – I wish. **

**This one is set after chapter 3**

Gibbs was about to ask what who Sadie Lark was, he opened his mouth to speak but at that exact second his cell rang. He looked apologetically towards Ziva and then answered it.

"Gibbs" he said curtly

"Jethro its Jenny, I need to see you in my office now! It's about the case, we have a problem." Jenny said, talking at thirty miles an hour.

"Fine, yet I think I already know the complication." With that Gibbs hung up.

"Listen Ziva, I'm sorry but the Director needs to see me in her office. I promise you I won't be long." Gibbs states, his voice laced with pity.

"Gibbs, Go, I'll be fine for a couple of minutes." Ziva whispered.

Gibbs turned to leave, he started to make his way towards the steps but he stopped. He turned around and walked back to Ziva's desk.

He gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said, he then made his way up to the director's office.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs marched into the director's office, not taking in the fact that Cynthia said she was on the phone. He slammed the double doors open, and waltzed in.

"I'll call you back." Jenny said into the phone, she put it down and replaced the phone into its cradle.

"Jethro, I'm glad you have come up , Tony informed me today that he didn't have the security to access the Lieutenants file." Jenny said without looking up from her computer.

"That's impossible, Tony and all my agents have the highest security. Are you sure he didn't make a mistake." Gibbs asked, this case was getting even more complicated by the second.

"Well, that's what I thought; I have just spent the last hour on the phone trying to access her file. I have had to go all the way up to the head of the Navy to access it…" she trailed off.

"And?!" Gibbs questioned. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of it.

"No luck, apparently she was doing high security work and only three people in America have the clearance to access it. They are the head of the C.I.A, the head of the armed forces and the head of security."

"This means we don't know what she was up to, who she was working with or anything. We have hit a dead end. How did McGee get on with her commanding officer.?" He asked

"That's what I want to talk to you about. McGee talked to Commander Kurt Banks, he told him that she was a good Lieutenant, very skilled; she was working as a supervisor to a tracking team. There job was to keep an eye on suspected terrorists and law breakers of the navy. Drugs, murder etcetera. She left work early on the day of her death. She told him it was a family matter…."

Before Jenny could tell Gibbs what the family matter was the phone rang. Gibbs rolled his eyes and sat down opposite her.

"Shepard, Oh thanks for getting back to me. Do you have access to her file yet? Complications, what sort of complications. The C.I.A, she was a lieutenant, not the head of the Navy?! Oh, I see, fine. Thank you anyway. Good bye." Jenny growled and put the phone down.

"We have to wait twenty four hours at least before we get hr file. We have to get all the way through the C.I.A and there's background checks and everything." Jenny said

"So we have to sit here for twenty four hours before we can do anything? Can't you over ride it or something Jen?" Gibbs asked he was on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"I could ask the president, he owes me a favour? Give me a minute" Jenny picked up the phone and pressed 4 on the speed dial. She was ignoring Gibbs, and his expression which clearly read "What sort of favour do you owe the president?"

"Mr President, sorry if I disturbed you could you do me a favour, I have a top priority case and we can't access the file on the victim. You would , thank-you . Her name is Lieutenant Eve Solomon, How long will it take? Only twenty minutes, thank-you Sir and I'm sorry for missing Dinner last week. Thanks again, good-bye Sir." With that she put the phone down and began talking to Gibbs.

"The president said that he could get me the file in twenty minutes max. He knows I have been having problems with this case. So, Jethro what do you know." She inquired.

Gibbs debated whether to tell Jenny about what Ziva said. He decided not to, not until he had her file. Goodness knows who she was.

" Not much, she had no DNA on her body and Abby found a couple of hairs on her clothes. They are being run through the Data base as we speak. Abby has found where the paper came from, but it was only a partial water mark. So it only narrows it down to eight shops in the DC area. The scarf is being tested for DNA and anything else Abby can think of. We need the file before we can do anything." Gibbs paused for breath.

"I understand Jethro; I'm trying as best as I can. I can't do any better" Jenny rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, you are Jen, I know." Gibbs sighed as he walked out of the office.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Abby, please say you've got something; Gibbs isn't going to be happy." Said McGee, nervously looking at the door,

"McGee you can't rush art, we want to get this guy not make Gibbs happy." Said Abby, who was happily drinking her caf-pow.

"Yes probie, Abby has been working very hard don't pester her." Tony said, he came up behind McGee and gave him a sharp slap on the back of the head.

Abs' computer pinged; it had got a match on the DNA.

"Yes! I knew I was a genius, I got a match, oh yes." Abby was now bouncing round her lab giving everyone a hug.

"It's only good if it helps us Abby, you know that." Said Gibbs coming into her lab, holding a coffee.

"I know, Gibbs, The hairs I found were a match." Said Abby

She put the file onto the plasma and Tony read out.

"Um, the hairs were a match to "Spikester" aka William Hall. Long RAP sheet, including rape, abuse, breaking and entering, attempted murder, these crimes were against blacks, Muslims but mainly against Jews. He has the history to do it, shall I bring him in boss?" asked Tony with a smile.

"Not yet, I still don't have the file of our officer, without that it will be too risky, our Director has had to ask the president to get it for her. Otherwise it could take days or even weeks for us to get it."

"How long will she be boss?" asked McGee.

"I've finally got the file, Abby could you put this onto the plasma for me." Jenny said whilst walking into the Lab.

Abby put the file up onto the plasma and Jenny told them that she knew.

"Lieutenant Solomon wasn't who we thought she was, they Navy made up a file to protect her true identity. The file was very detailed including parents, family, medals, education and everything. The reason the file was so high security was because her real name was Sadie Lark." Jenny paused and looked around.

"Sadie Lark is…." Asked Abby.

Jen turned to her,

"Sadie Lark is a senior undercover agent of Mossad," Jenny finished.

She turned to survey there faces, all of them except Gibbs were trying to pick their lower jaws of the floor.

"Special Agent Gibbs" continued jenny "you don't look surprised at this news."

Gibbs chose to ignore her question and cleared his throat.

"What does this mean for the investigation Director?" he said still looking at the file on the screen.

"For the investigation, it means we will have Mossad coming to help."

"By help you mean take over." Spat Gibbs.

"Jethro, Miss Lark was one of the best undercover agents they had according to Director David. If she was killed in such a brutal manner, without having the opportunity to fight back. We need to get him, before he strikes again." Said Jenny.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

It had been two days since they had found out the true nature of the Lieutenant; they knew the Director of Mossad would be coming to oversee the investigation. Ziva and the director had a shouting match over this, it rose to such a level that Tony and McGee winced into their computer screens.

Ziva came storming down the stairs, it was quite obvious that she had lost the battle, she was muttering in Hebrew under her breath and made her way to the canteen.

Ten minutes later Ziva still had not returned, the doors of the elevator pinged open and out stepped a woman in an Israeli major's uniform. She walked over to Gibb's desk.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" she asked.

He stood up and extended a hand.

"Yes, who is asking for me?" he smiled.

The woman flashed him a warm smile,

"My name is Major Cayla Grey, I have come to see Officer David, can you tell me where she is?"

Gibbs was about to answer when Ziva entered the bull pen and gasped.

"Cayla, Is that you?"

"Surprised to see me?" she asked

"You could say that," said Ziva

I was in Washington for a conference with the white house and I decided to say hello." she turned away "I have also come to see Sadie, what happened?"

"We don't know," she whispered.

"What! You don't know, it's been 4 days and you don't know anything? Nothing?" she shouted.

"We can't do anything until the Director of Mossad gets here, we are powerless." Said Ziva.

"Sounds like your Father. Anyway, I'm also here on official business, your Father told me to meet him here and this time."

"Miss Grey, How nice to see you again." Said a voice behind them.

They all turned around, the reaction to the visitor was a mixed one. Tony and McGee stood p a little too quickly and nearly fell over. The man walked over to Gibbs and gave out his hand for Gibbs to shake.

"Special Agent Gibbs, It's wonderful to finally be able to meet you. After all we do know each other quite well, yes?" he purred.

"Likewise Director David." Gibbs said.

The two men stared at each other for a minute, both trying to scare the other, this didn't work. The Director snorted and moved onto Cayla and Ziva

Cayla saluted.

"Sir" she said through gritted teeth.

"Cayla, it's been a long time since we have seen each other hasn't it? Two years if I can remember clearly." He said he seemed to be examining her _very _carefully.

He then turned to Ziva,

"Ziva, It's been a long time since we have spoken to each other, hasn't it" he said in such a oily voice it made the hairs on the back of Gibbs next stand on end. He wondered what would happen if he shot him. He and Cayla's eyes met for a second, they both were sharing the same thought.

"Work, Aba, Work." She said simply.

"Of course" he said.

At this moment Jenny appeared in the bull pen, she saw the look of loathing Gibbs, Ziva and the yet unidentified women were giving her.

"Director David would you please come up to my office," she turned to Cayla "I'm sorry, I'm Director Jenny Shepard and you are…"

"Major Cayla Grey ma'am, I'm here with Director David." She said, she then muttered something under her breath, something that sounded a lot like "sadly".

"It's a pleasure I'm sure, now director if you would just like to come to my office we can discuss what is happening." Jenny said.

Jenny and Director David went up stairs to her office; Cayla saluted Director Chaim David as he went through the door. A two fingered salute.


	6. We need to talk

**Hi, I'm going to Rome way too early on Thursday morning. So I will try and get a couple of new chapters up, no promises though. **

**Answer to Megs question about the salute, in England I have always known it to be a two fingered salute; I do know the middle finger one. It's much easier for me to write it as the two fingered salute, in real life it's much easier as well. Believe me I know!**

**Your reviews really spur me on to write more chapters, sooooo you know what to do.**

Once the door shut fully behind Jenny and Chaim David, Gibbs turned to Cayla.

"You are here with the Director, what is your purpose?" Gibbs said, slightly too sharply.

"From what I have gathered from the email he sent me was that I was in the city so it was easier than getting someone from Mossad. He needed my services as a physiologist and a criminal profiler." Cayla said.

"Boss, if Cayla is here with us we can start investigating the evidence." Said McGee

"Probie we can't make any arrests or investigations without the director present, can we?" Tony hissed at McGee

"Good Idea McGee" said Gibbs; he turned to the major "If you would care to follow me to our Lab where the evidence is kept"

"Lead the way Agent Gibbs," Cayla said with a smile.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Hey Abby we can get going now, on your feet!" said Gibbs playfully.

Abby was lying under desk looking very bored until Gibbs spoke to her, she seemed to morph into her old happy self.

"Finally, you know, if we had to wait any longer I would have started to go mad, we have never ever never had to wait for someone so we can do our jobs." She shouted whilst skipping around turning all her computers on.

She stopped when she saw the army officer.

"Oh hello! I'm Abby, forensic scientist, who are you?" she asked

Cayla smiled and answered, she really liked all she had seen of NCIS.

"Cayla, I'm here with Director David, can I see the evidence?" she asked.

"Sure, we didn't find much evidence; whoever did this left no trace, though we found about 3 hairs on her clothing, these were a match to a William Hall he has been convicted of hate crimes before, so he is a very likely suspect, the problem is he has had 4 days to escape, finding him could be hard."

"Don't think so, Guys like him think they are better than anyone else, he is most likely laying low, but I bet he hasn't skipped town. Leaving him for 4 days would have given him confidence." She said looking at his file.

"Yes, but evidence has been compromised…" McGee started to say but Tony interrupted him.

"McGee leave her alone," he turned to Cayla "I'm sorry for him," he shook her hand "My name is Anthony Dinozzo, but you can call me Tony." He winked at her.

"Tony, delightful." She flashed him a smile and he turned weak at the knees.

"God she's beautiful" he thought. Though his thoughts were interrupted by a hard slap on the back of his head from Gibbs,

"Sorry boss." He said, groaning slightly.

Ziva rolled he eyes and stepped forwards to speak.

"The most puzzling clue was the note we found with the murder weapon. We have no idea what it means, though we do know it's addressed to me." Ziva sighed.

Gibbs instinctively moved closer to Ziva, she was having a hard year, she needed protection and care. He felt obliged to give it to her.

"Can I have a look please?" Cayla asked, Gibbs passed her the note.

Cayla's eyes wandered over the whole note, her eyes seemed to be analysing everything on the paper. She spent a long time looking at the single word _FALLEN._ Gibbs observed her, he didn't know what process of thought or elimination was going through her head, but whatever it was, the cogs of her brain were turning. Every pair of eyes was on her as she studied the single piece of card. Time seemed to stop as she turned it over, this women was their last hope of finding what it meant. That note was causing more trouble than the C.I.A and Mossad put together.

Cayla turned the note over. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a lot of air through her teeth.

"_She knows what it means"_ thought Gibbs; he sat there patiently waiting for and explanation.

Cayla turned around; she looked at the door then turned to the group who were standing there wide eyed waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Ziva," she closed her eyes for a second then started to speak. "This is… was Sadie's handwriting. The note of course is directed for you Ziva, the date is the key to this case. Sadie had the habit of writing letters to people when she needed to get something of her chest. The letters were never sent and were destroyed, I time I came round to see how she was. She was avoiding Ziva and I, in particular Ziva. I saw the letter addressed to me in the basket ready to be put on the fire. I took the letter out of the envelope and put it in my pocket. When I got home I read the letter, inside was details of an event that took place 23rd of May 2002. Sadie was just getting into bed after a late shift at Mossad; this was before she started doing undercover work. She thought she heard some one in the house; she was debating whether to go and see what if anything was the matter. She thought better of it and relaxed; the next thing she remembered was opening her eyes and looking into the eyes of a man. He put a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming. He pinned her down to the bed so she couldn't move, you can imagine what followed. He tied her hands using some gold cord; he beat her, raped her, and then knocked her unconscious. When she woke up it was morning and her hands were untied and it her room looked like nothing had happened." At this Cayla was having troubles speaking, silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Who, who did this?" whispered McGee, he was feeling so much pity for the woman at that moment.

Cayla eyes stared at each of them in turn. Her eyes were full or fiery hate and spite.

"The man who did this, the man who did this, the man who did this is none other…" she stopped talking.

Gibbs gave her a quizzical look, but a few seconds later the elevator doors opened and Jenny and Chaim stepped out. Cayla quickly wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and cleared her throat.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Major, I hope you weren't starting without me?" asked David

"No Sir, I was only analysing the evidence they have collected" Cayla answered.

"Have you finished?" He enquired

"Yes Sir, I have concluded that who ever performed the crime was very power hungry, he didn't want to kill the victim he just wanted to cause pain. The act in which it happened suggests the killer wanted the victim to relive something in there past they wanted to forget. The star suggests the killer hates Jews or he wanted to make a statement and attract attention to him or someone else." She finished.

"The date, what did you make of it?" he purred leaning towards her.

"I don't know what it means, I'm working on that. It could be what she was forced to write or something in her pain and delusions she wrote. It could be meaningless."

Tony frowned and opened his mouth to say something about the conversation they just had. He only got to open his mouth because Cayla very accurately stamped her heel onto Tony's foot. He winced and Cayla hastily apologised. Though she was shooting daggers at every one behind the two Directors backs clearly she had said what she had said for a reason.

The Director and Jenny turned to leave,

"Oh, Major Grey I would like to see you in one hour, I need to talk to you about something."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The Directors left and Cayla stared at the place were Director Chaim had just been standing.

Gibbs Talked first,

"Would you care to inform us what that was about Major Grey?"

The Major just stared at him.

"For your safety Agent Gibbs I cannot answer that." She said and walked out of the room.


	7. Puppet on a string

**Guys, will people stop asking for Gibbs to get hurt, it might happen but it might not. In answer to Cayla, she is there for a reason and a big reason to so please be patient (if you can that is).**

Cayla walked out of the lab, she couldn't tell him who had done that. She knew Ziva had feelings for him and his life was in enough danger; as he was the one that the Director believed had killed Ari. It was dangerous for them both to be in the same room. She could guarantee the Director was up to something, she didn't know what, yet.

The Director was a slimy bastard at the best of times, if someone crossed him or upset him. He would make sure they wouldn't forget it. Ari was Chaim's blue eyed boy, he never could do anything wrong, Ziva had to fight through out her child hood to be noticed. She was always in trouble always looked down and trodden on by her father. Its amazing Gibbs was still alive.

She needed to meet the Director now, she had quite forgotten time, she was wrapped in her own thoughts. She had a feeling some one was in danger, most likely her or Gibbs.

She waited by a small and very private conference room; someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her inside.

"Listen to now and listen to me well Grey," commanded David. "How much do you know?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she replied innocently.

"Oh, I think you do. You have been dropping breadcrumbs," he snarled in her ear.

"Breadcrumbs, Sir I honestly assure you I don't know what you are talking about?" she answered.

The Director locked the door of the room, and pushed her against the wall, he was fuming with anger. She knew something and it could ruin everything.

"Well, it's been a long time since we have been in this position hasn't it?" she smirked.

"Don't play games with me, MAJOR," he put extra emphasis on the major "I know you know what happened five years ago and what happened early this week."

He twisted her arm behind her back.

"Talk."

"All I know is you are a son of bitch who takes pleasure in ruining other peoples lives." She glowered at him.

He smiled, and evil expression flickered over his face, he stepped closer to her. He placed his arm over her neck and pushed.

She groaned, she gasped as her body was running out of oxygen. Her eyes bulged and she summoned all her strength to utter a few words.

"Stop Chaim, please." She crackled.

He released his arm.

"Now, for both our sakes talk." He said

"Fine, I know what you did to her all those years ago. I know it was you and before you ask no one else knows, only me." She paused

"Carry on." He ordered.

"When I got here and I read the note I realized she was referring to that night… Its quite good really. She was stronger than you thought, you left, you thought she was dead and she wasn't. Sadie has brought about your over due downfall, NCIS will work out that you did the crime. You are over Chaim, I hope you rot in hell!" she smiled.

"I thinking you are forgetting something Cayla, there is no evidence of me on her body. I made quite sure of that. Plus there is the stray hairs of that convicted criminal, I think I'm safe." He finished.

"Not unless I tell them the truth. I didn't tell them, I was just about to when you rudely interrupted me. I think I will go and tell them now, Goodbye Director David."

Cayla turned around and unlocked the door, but before she could open it Chaim slammed it shut and blocked her from leaving.

"Leaving so soon Miss Grey?" he said sweetly.

"What do you want Chaim?" she snapped.

"I want you do something for me. I plan a little surprise for our dear Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I need some help." He hissed in her face.

"What makes you think I would help you fulfil your grudges?" she laughed.

"You make me sick Chaim."

"What makes me very certain that you will help me is this," he pulled his gun out of his holster and pressed it against her chest.

"So shoot me, I would rather have the bullet than the option of helping you." She said.

"I couldn't shoot you; you are to beautiful," he stroked her hair slowly "way to valuable." He reached into her inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a picture of a girl about ten years old. "Your daughter on the other hand, might be the victim of the most unfortunate accident." He whispered in her ear.

"You wouldn't?" the panic in her voice rose.

"Judging from this weeks events, you can make up your own mind." He turned away, and waited for her answer.

She inhaled deeply:

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, she new she would regret it, but she knew she would kill herself if her daughter was ever injured.

"That's better; I want you to be my puppet, so to speak. I need someone to be on the inside, they trust you. I have a little present waiting for Gibbs and I need you to take him there. I will give you details closer to the time. But be on your guard, the time is soon." He said

"I understand sir." She replied, her voice choked with tears.

"Let me tell you something, being my puppet you will do anything I ask, whatever it is. If I tell you to jump you don't say yes you say how high. Got that?" he cackled.

" will do what ever you say, as long as you don't hurt my daughter." She replied.

"We are agreed then, first make sure that Mr Hall is arrested. He is in interrogation, you know what to do." Chaim walked out of the room.

She was trapped, and Gibbs would soon be caught…


	8. Steel Casts of Men

**I'm back from VERY sunny Rome, I've had a great five days sun bathing and sight seeing. Now I'm sitting down at my computer with a new tan, and I bring to you the next chapter to guilt. **

**Please review, it makes my day!**

Cayla stepped into the observation room of the interrogation chamber. She closed the door quietly behind her hoping she wouldn't be noticed. This wasn't the time for questions.

Ziva heard the soft click of the door catch; she turned around, surveyed her friends and decided to say quiet- for now.

Cayla and stood next to her. The suspect was sitting in the cold room of the interrogation room. The room was small and square with little light or ventilation. Suitable for the purpose, the man was staring at the table, he wasn't scared. The expression on his face wasn't fear, he wasn't even breathing heavily. His chest was rising and falling steadily. Maybe he didn't care what happened to him.

Cayla thought about the Directors words;

"Make sure he gets arrested."

That shouldn't be a hard task, let's hope his lawyers weren't that expensive…

Ziva gazed at Cayla, she was worried about her; her face was cold and hard. She was desperate to help her; she wanted to know what her father had said. He had never liked her friend. Ziva couldn't do much to help her, if she could she would; but she knew Cayla to well she wouldn't tell her what her father had said to her. Cayla had always protected Ziva; she was more like a sister than a friend.

"You ok?" Ziva asked hesitantly

Cayla looked back, her eyes wide with pure innocence:

"Yeah, I'm fine, just slightly tired that's all I haven't had much sleep for a long time…

Her voice trailed off as Gibbs marched into the room holding a file stuffed full of papers; Mr Hall didn't move a muscle. The look of disgust that Gibbs was giving him was enough to make the strongest of men flinch; Mr Hall just returned the look and slowly rocked on his chair.

Cayla turned to Ziva;

"Whose technique does he use? Mine or yours?" she asked.

"Somewhere in the middle,"

Gibbs banged his fist on the table to try and get some attention

"Nearer mine." Ziva added

They looked at each other and smiled, trying hard to suppress a giggle as Tony walked in.

Tony looked at the two women in turn and raised his eyebrows, he felt rather uncomfortable, two women looking at him and giggling was a little unnerving at the best of times. He had a thought just to walk out of room, but Ziva would never let him forget that he was intimidated by to giggling females.

He tried to act as natural as possible, casually walking in.

"Play it cool DiNozzo, they won't suspect a thing." He thought he went and stood next to Cayla, slightly to close. Ziva noticed this and raised her eyebrows at him; Tony simply smiled back at her and then watched the drama that was unfolding on the other side of the glass.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs marched into the interrogation room, he wasn't in a good mood and he had a feeling that this guy wasn't going to be co-operative. He sat down and forcefully put the files onto the desk.

The guy didn't even look at him he was rhythmically rocking back and forwards on his chair. Gibbs growled he could sense that this would be a very long day. He slammed his fist onto the table to get a bit of attention.

"You should really control your temper Mr Gibbs, its most unbecoming of you," Said William Hall without looking up.

"You should control your temper," began Gibbs, he placed the evidence and crime scene photos of Sadie on the desk in front of him.

William picked the photos up chuckled and put them down.

"I have never seen that women before, though I do congratulate whoever did it though. There's skill if I have ever seen any." He smirked.

"Take a closer look, I think you have seen her before." Said Gibbs urgently and through gritted teeth.

"I have never seen this woman before in my life, the only reason you would bring me in here is that you thought I had something to do with it." He said simply.

"Yes, I do think you have something to do with her murder; you know why? We found your hairs all over her body. Care to explain how they got there?" Gibbs said as her shoved an evidence bag in front of him.

"Care to explain to the class how they got there?" Gibbs said, a vein was starting to appear on his temple, the suspect made a note of this.

" I really to suggest that you keep your temper, high blood pressure can cause all sorts of problems, meditation works wonders I hear.." the suspect purred.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Ouch" said Tony.

Ziva nodded in agreement, she had a feeling William Hall would be eating those words.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Gibbs stood up so fast that the chair flew out from behind him and hit the wall. The sound echoed round the small room, when the last notes died away the suspect looked up at Gibbs. He looked him straight in the eye, and started X-raying him.

Gibbs was startled, for the first time he could get a good look at the man who killed for no apparent reason at all. Except perhaps for his own grudges and pleasure. His eyes were very cold, not the enchanting coldness of blue eyes. His eyes were honey coloured, they looked hard and cold as a sheet of steel waiting to be forged in a factory. Those eyes would show no mercy.

"I have already told you Agent Gibbs I DO NOT KNOW." His voice rose to a deafening command.

"Ok, where were you at 3am four days ago. Answer this well and I can let you go." Gibbs snarled.

"I was at home sleeping, until 2AM, then I went for a walk." He said.

"Where did you go for this walk?" asked Gibbs, he leant in so close that their faces were inches apart.

"Around, I went to the river and meadows around the disused factory." He whispered in Gibbs ear.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"That wasn't far from where Sadie was found, he could of quite easily veered off and murdered her." Ziva hissed her voice full of poison.

"Easy there Ziva, we want the pimp to have a slow death not a quick one." Tony quickly added.

"Calm, Ziva, please there is more than enough evidence and his record. Don't worry; he will not see the light of day for a very long time." Cayla said, trying to back Tony up.

"Listen, I need to get some files," Cayla said to the world in general "Ziva, try not to kill him. I have enough paper work as it is." Cayla sighed.

Cayla turned to go, she was about to open the door when someone brushed against her, and opened it for her.

"I've got something to get as well; may I accompany you Miss Gray to wherever you are going?" Said Tony in his best knight-in-shining-armour-voice.

Cayla smiled inwardly,

"Two can play at this game, Mr DiNozzo" she thought.

"I thought you needed to get something, what happens if my paperwork happens to be at the other end of the building to where you are going? That would mean, you have a wasted journey." Cayla paused, enjoying the confused look on Tony's face, since he was not capable of human speech – she continued.

"Now tell me Mr DiNozzo, do you really need to get something like a file or evidence or something like my mobile number?" she finished.

Ziva was enjoying the look of confusion on Tony's face, she had to admit, out of all the woman he had tried to flirt with, Cayla was defiantly the only one that made Tony speechless. Well, defiantly the only one that outsmarted him so much he looked like a dying fish.

"Tony, I recommend you shut your mouth. I fly might accidentally fly in, and we wouldn't the fly to suffer that would we?" Cayla said as she flounced out of the room.

Ziva collapsed in the corner, she was laughing so hard that she was finding it hard to breath, she pointed at Tony giggled even more. Tony came back to the real world with a bump after her processed what Cayla had said. He scowled at Ziva and hurried out of the room.

He looked around; he didn't want to miss this opportunity. He saw her enter the lift and sprinted as the doors began to close. HE only just caught the doors as they closed, giving Cayla his famous, if not infamous smile.

"You thought you had got me, didn't you" he said playfully.

"Tony, I don't think, I know I got you back there." She turned away.

Tony was pondering how to reply to that, he had to be careful. If she was anything like Ziva, he wants all his body parts in one piece.

"You still want my number Mr DiNozzo?" Cayla asked.

This was his day, Tony thought. He exchanged a teasing smile with Cayla, as the lift stop and she walked out.

**Sorry it's been so long. I have had a bit of writers block. This chapter is slightly shorter than I wanted but I was afraid I would start rambling. I hope to have that next chapter up soon. I will give you the title now so you have something to ponder over. **

"_**Happy Ever After?"**_


	9. Happily Ever After?

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating; I haven't updated for various reasons. I thought it would be best if I got another chapter or two up before I go to Florida. So here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks!!**

Tony walked into to the Bullpen whistling, he was in a very good mood. Number 1 reason, it was Friday and they had nearly finished the case. Number 2 he had just got Cayla's number. Number 3 it was the weekend tomorrow and for once he didn't have to come in for work.

"What are you so happy about DiNozzo?" Growled Gibbs, who was massaging his temples.

"Nothing Boss, nothing at all." He said.

At that moment Abby came bounding out of the elevator, and skipped up to Gibbs. If anyone else had done this at that moment in time they would most likely be at the bottom of a lake somewhere.

"Gibbs, I have just written and completed the evidence report for court; I have including all the tests I have done and the techniques. It should be enough for the jury to make an easy decision." She paused for breath looking quite pleased for herself.

"I'm sorry Abs, we can't do anything until we get the murder weapon. If we don't get him the first time, he will go free and commit another murder. His lawyers are saying that he could have left those hairs on her when they brushed past in the street."

You could hear the groan as everyone realised what this would mean, another Saturday at work.

"I will send emails to the local police departments, to ask if they know anything about the knife." Said McGee, who started to quickly type at his computer.

"I'll go back to interrogation, to see if he will give up any information about the matter." Said Ziva standing up.

"No," Cayla interrupted "I'll go."

She began to make her way towards the lift when Director David put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Ziva will go" he looked at Ziva and jerked his head towards the elevator. "I have a job for you Miss Grey."

He whispered something in her ear and she nodded curtly and went up to Jenny's office.

"McGee, Tony once you have finished your work you can go home. I want everyone out before 7:30 tonight." He said staring into his computer screen.

McGee and Tony jaws dropped, they stared at each other. They seemed to read each others mind and they were thinking the same thing. "Did Gibbs just say that."

"McGee have you finished those e-mails yet?" asked Gibbs

"Nearly Boss, just two more to do." He replied, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Tony, Go home. You have done enough today." Said Gibbs.

"In a minute boss." Tony stated

Ziva came out of the lift and went to Gibbs desk. She knelled right next to him and they began to talk in a low whisper.

Abby smiled, she knew Gibbs liked Ziva ever since she came here. Now it was getting obvious how much…

Cayla came down the steps from the Directors office, her face was ashen. She walked up to Ziva's desk and looked inside. She pulled out a small silver spirit container and put it to her mouth, shut her eyes and took a swig. Tony smirked, turned his computer off. He went over and stood next to her.

"Want a lift back to your hotel, Miss Grey?" said Tony.

Cayla smiled, and they walked to the elevator together.

"Ten dollars says they come in together" said Abby to McGee.

"Don't Gamble" muttered McGee.

As the elevator doors closed he saw Tony take Cayla's hand.

"Make it twenty" said McGee with a grin.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Half an hour later everyone had gone home except Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs stood up and went and stood next to Ziva who was staring into space.

"You okay" he asked.

Ziva looked at him; there was real concern in his eyes. She needed to talk to someone, Gibbs had always had always seen through her mask. She made the mistake once of not talking to someone.

"No, I suppose I'm not." She sighed.

"Come on, I will buy you drink. You look like you need one" He said gently taking his arm.

Ziva didn't refuse and let herself be led into the elevator.

Chaim David looked over the balcony, his eyes narrowed.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCINCISNCISNCIS

Tony and Cayla arrived at her hotel, they were still talking. They hadn't stopped talking since they got into Tony's car. They passed the hotel bar, Cayla grabbed Tony's hand.

"Fancy getting a drink?" she said

Tony gave her a quick kiss and took her over to the counter.

"Love to." He said with his trade mark boyish smile.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva and Gibbs sat down at a private table in the corner of a bar/ café. Ziva was looking at her drink. She sighed and looked up.Her eyes locked with Gibbs, it was strange that she had never noticed how blue his eyes were before…

Gibbs place his hand on hers,

"You want to talk?" he said, though his voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's probably best, yes. I'm sorry Gibbs that I've been in the background this week. It's just that I've had too many people in my past end up dead. Now the people who I thought I had left behind are walking back into my life. People I wanted to leave behind, my father especially."

She paused for second and carried on…

"My father always preferred Ari to me; I suppose it was because he was a boy. When I was born I remember him fussing over me, spoiling me. I could never do anything wrong. Then when I was four Talia was born. I got pushed into the background, my father started ignoring me. I thought it would stop when Talia got older, but it didn't. It got worse, my father was strict on discipline but I never saw him hit Talia. Now I am glad that she didn't get hurt by his temper. But then I was jealous of her, I pushed her of the top of our tree house at home. She broke her wrist and had to have it pinned. Talia got a puppy and I got his belt." She shuddered.

"Ziva, listen I can protect you from him." Said Gibbs.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She said "After that he didn't talk me anymore, he started ignoring me completely, as if I was a piece of furniture. I was never good enough, I could never do anything right. When I was 12 I won a dance competition for the whole of Israel and he didn't say anything."

She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now he is back and I think he has suspicions about Ari's death. I know he is up something, probably just going to torture me. Though I will not stop worrying till he has gone back to Israel." She finished and swirled the rest of the wine in her glass.

"Come on Ziva, I will take you home."

They walked out of the Bar and went to Gibbs car, her sighed as he shut her door. HE got in and turned on the engine

NCINCISNCISNCISNCIS

About two hours and about 12 shots (each) later Cayla and Tony were starting to get drunk, very drunk.

"So how does a frankly gorgeous woman like yourself end up in the army." He said

"Don't know, just happened, it was a good career for someone in my position." She replied knocking back another shot of vodka.

"Wrong choice, you should have been a modal or a stripper or something" Tony gasped realising what he had just said but Cayla played along.

"Really, I'm sure you have excellent knowledge about those sorts of things Special Agent DiNozzo." she giggled.

"Did I ever tell you that I find uniforms very sexy." He said putting his hand on her thigh.

Cayla leant forwards and whispered very seductively in his ear.

"Do you like them on or off?" she raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Depends," said Tony, he put a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

He put his arms round her waist and lifted her of the stool onto the ground and led her towards the elevator.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs and Ziva talked until they reached her apartment. They went inside and Ziva turned to Gibbs.

"Thank you" she said

"What ever for, I should be apologising." Replied Gibbs.

"Thank you for just wanting to talk." She said.

"Do you want a coffee, I feel bad that you paid for our drinks." Ziva asked

"A coffee would be nice." Smiled Gibbs.

"Please, make yourself at home." She purred.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee was sitting at his computer at 08:00 the next day, He was surprised to see no one there. He had expected to see Gibbs or Ziva there. They were always very early, especially with a high profile case like this one.

Abby was sitting on the corner of his desk.

"I have a feeling that they went out last night." She said

"Who?" said McGee

"Ziva and Gibbs of coarse Tim" replied Abby very patiently.

"Gibbs and Ziva? No they wouldn't…" but McGee didn't finish his sentence.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Ziva and Gibbs.

Abby gave McGee a told-you-so look and went down to her labs.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

At 08:30 Gibbs looked over his computer at Tony's desk and frowned.

"McGee, where's Tony" he barked

"I…er don't know boss." He stammered.

"I know who with though." Thought Ziva.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Cayla cautiously opened on eye, the sun didn't hurt too badly so she opened both. Her hotel room looked like a bomb had gone of in it; clothes were strewn round the room. She smiled to herself remembering last night.

She turned over and faced Tony who was still asleep. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then checked her watch, it was 08:30. She then looked at Tony's watch and the clock by the side of the bed. They all read 08:30.

"Tony, Tony." She said as she shook him slightly.

Tony opened his eyes reluctantly then changed his mind and opened them fully. He reached up to pull Cayla on top him but she placed a finger on his mouth.

"What time did Gibbs want us in today," she said.

"Eight," he said.

He turned is head to look at the clock and then turned back to Cayla.

"Shit" he said.

There was a mad rush to get dressed, both slightly out of it with a hang over, they felt much better with a cup of coffee.

"Gibbs is going to kill us" muttered Tony who couldn't find his tie.

"The Director isn't going to be to pleased either." Said Cayla who was looking under the bed for her hat.

Tony had walked round and was examining her ass, he chuckled to himself.

"Tony, do you mind not staring, I need some help to find my hat."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

At 09:20 the doors of the elevator opened again and Tony and Cayla hurried as calmly as possible. Cayla was still tying her hair into a bun.

They quickly went to opposite desks and didn't look at each other. McGee groaned and handed Abby a twenty dollar bill.

"Where do you think you two have been?" snapped Gibbs

"Traffic" they both chorused at the same time.

He didn't have time to interrogate them. His phone bleep and he answered, nodded solemnly and stood up.

"Ziva with me, they have found the knife." Said Gibbs

"Can I come boss," said Tony.

"NO, you can finish your paper work you didn't do last night." He growled, as he walked to the elevator.


	10. Heart to Heart

**Last Chapter before I go to my cousins wedding in Sweden and then to Florida. Hope you enjoy this one!!!**

Gibbs and Ziva were marching towards the car; Ziva almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Where are we going" she asked

"The police found the knife in a warehouse about 5 miles north of Washington."

"They were just randomly looking in a warehouse?" she questioned.

"No, it was a known drug house; they were checking it and found the knife." He replied.

They got into the car and before Ziva could shut her door they were already speeding towards the exits.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Cayla was standing behind the back of the NCIS headquarters in a small ally. A car was parked there, she tried the door again. It was still locked.

"What are you thinking; he is not just going to leave it unlocked so you can see whatever is in there?"

"Ah, I see you are already here, so much the better." Said a voice from behind.

"It's not as if I had a choice." She hissed.

"No, I suppose you don't do you?" he laughed.

"You hurt her, and I promise it will be the last thing you ever do." She spat at him as they got into the car.

"Cayla my dear, I have already hurt her. Quite a few times before." He smirked as he started the engine.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"You OK Ziva." He chuckled as she was slammed against the passenger window.

"You sure this is a short cut?" she mumbled.

"Yep." He stated, he swung the wheel sharply to the left and they flew down a dirt lane.

"I know I told you this before, but thank you for last night." She said. Gibbs looked at her; her eyes were wide with gratitude and emotion.

"Ziva, all I did was listen while you talked." He smiled and placed a hand on her knee.

"I know that, but I haven't talked to many people about that and I thank you for being there." She finished.

"It was no problem at all, you needed to talk." He said.

"It's just that I didn't tell you everything last night." She took a deep breath and began to speak.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Where are we going?" Cayla asked shortly.

"Just to meet up with a few friends, I want to have a little talk with special agent Gibbs." He pressed his foot harder on the accelerator.

"Why can't you just accept the fact your son was a bastard who betrayed his country and killed innocent people? You are unbelievable." She scoffed and turn to look out of the window.

The car stopped suddenly, Cayla was thrown forwards in her seat. She groan as she messaged her neck. Suddenly her face was grabbed and she was forced to look into the eyes of Chaim David.

"Your daughters life is hanging in the balance, I recommend you don't do anything to annoy me because she and you might suffer." He hissed into her ear.

Cayla smirked, "I thought you said I was to pretty to kill."

"You are, but that doesn't stop me exploiting other aspects of you does it. I don't just kill the people that cross me, no there are other more enjoyable ways…" he trailed off, enjoying the look of fear in her eyes.

"Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

"Crystal," she mumbled.

"Good," he purred as he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She shuddered involuntarily.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs looked at her, what she told him last night was horrific enough. What more could have happened to her?

"I wasn't quite truthful, when I said my father ignored me. He did most of the time, but when he was angry or tired he would take it out on me and my mother. He used to beat me worse than my mother but she took it worse. She really began to fall apart, however much I wanted to cry but I couldn't I thought it was weakness and I thought weakness would make my mother worse. I found… still find it to show emotion. I can't trust people easily especially not me…" she stopped, she was nearly in tears.

"Ziva..." Gibbs started.

"Please Jethro, let me talk. The final thing that made me not be able to cope with crying women was when Talia died."

"My mother took it very hard, I as comforting a crying woman again. I told myself it would be the last time I would get connected, because if you got involved it hurt, and I couldn't take anymore pain. My father blamed me. He told me I should have looked after her better; I snapped. I screamed at him and told him what I thought of him, he threw a plate at me and I had to have an operation. The worst thing is is that I always went to Cayla's house. She was the one who always comforted me if I was crying. Now I wonder how she took it, her family wasn't happy. I never saw her cry, now I think she is keeping something from me." She stopped.

Something clicked in Gibbs head.

"Ziva, why did the director want Cayla here to be the profiler? She knew the victim, and couldn't interrogate him because they were friends."

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it again. She thought for a moment.

"I don't know, the thing is she knows something about the case. That note, she knows what it means, either she can't or she won't tell us." She stopped.

They had reached the warehouse, it was very quiet. There were no signs of police activity.

Ziva and Gibbs got out the car. They looked around and drew their guns. Gibbs motioned to the entrance of the warehouse it was slightly open. They quickly but silently made their way towards the entrance. Ziva looked around and saw a pair of tyre treads making their way round the back of the building. She raised her gun as Gibbs braced himself to kick open the door.

The warehouse was dark, only a little light made it's way into the building. The corners were dark and shadowy.

Gibbs pushed Ziva behind him as something moved in the far corner. The figure revealed itself and smiled.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, how good of you to join me. Its about time we had a heart to heart chat."


	11. Trapped

**Next Chapter, I won't be able to update for about a month. So I decided to squeeze another chapter in before I go on holiday.**

The Director of Mossad stepped out of the shadows, a smirked plastered on his face. A smirk that reminded Gibbs a lot of his son, he raised his gun higher.

"Now, Now, I recommend you lower that gun. I will not hesitate to shoot either of you." His eyes rested on Ziva.

Gibbs hesitated and lowered his gun; he was not going to lose another agent.

"Better, now I think we all know why we are here." He cleared his throat. "One year ago my son was killed in cold bold."

Cayla took a step forward, tutted and rolled her eyes.

Ziva looked at her best friend in a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief. She blinked a couple of times just to prove to herself that what she was seeing was true. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Cayla gave both Gibbs and Ziva an apologetic stare and then gave Chaim one of pure loathing.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, my son was killed. And someone in this room killed him." Chaim took a step towards Gibbs, "now I'm here to settle the score."

"No!" Ziva screamed and reached into her pocket to pull out a knife but her father was too quick he grabbed her wrist and slapped her across the face.

She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and looked at her father. Her face blank as she stared into her fathers eyes.

"Agent Gibbs" he said without breaking his stare at his daughter. "I believe you have found yourself someone who would give there life for you."

He turned to Gibbs "But I believe you have that effect on women. I wonder how much you _really _love her. Though, before this is over I'm sure we will find out. Love can be a very dangerous thing indeed."

He turned to Cayla who brought a whole new meaning to the phrase _if looks could kill_.

"Search them, I want ever weapon and means of communication they have. He hardened his expression. "Every weapon."

Cayla turned to Ziva, the expression clearly said "Trust me" Ziva swallowed and allowed her friend search her for weapons. Being best friends with her for about twenty years meant that Cayla knew where she kept every weapon she owned.

Ziva's mind was swimming; the past week had brought back some very bad memories and now she was being held at gunpoint by her father and best friend. Cayla's hand rested on the knife that was hidden in her belt, instead of removing it and tossing it to the floor she moved it to the back of her waist band. She moved onto Gibbs.

Gibbs eyeing the young Major with distrust, Ziva turned her head slightly and tried to assure him that she knew what she was doing.

Ziva then looked into her fathers eyes trying to find some compassion and reason in his face. Of course she found none.

"Right, now I know neither of you can kill me, we can talk. Ari, Special Agent Gibbs according to the file I received on my desk you killed him. I don't take it to kindly when someone kills a member of my family."

Ziva snorted, "You vile hypocrite, your son betrayed us all and joined HAMAS and unless you have forgotten HAMAS killed Tali. This isn't about him it's about your pride."

This seemed to have touched a nerve with Chaim; he turned to Ziva his eyes boiling with hatred. She recoiled, as her father advanced.

"What did you say to me girl?" he spat at her.

Gibbs saw the fear in her eyes and she was not the strong women his team leant on but the young girl who had suffered years of abuse.

"David, leave her alone this is nothing to do with her. This was between you and me, she didn't kill him. Don't punish her." Gibbs shouted.

This gained The Directors attention.

"Yes you are quite right, this is between us two. And you deserve to be taught a lesson."

He reached into his belt and pulled out a knife. He opened it to reveal a curved blade. Which flashed in the half light, he then shut it and turned away. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief, which the Director heard. HE turned around sharply and kicked Gibbs in the stomach. Gibbs doubled up gasping for breath. Chaim kicked Gibbs in the head and he fell to the fall with a crash. Gibbs tried to stand up, but collapsed. His ears were ringing and his eyes were hazy.

Ziva rushed over and helped Gibbs up.

"Please Aba, please. Leave him alone. He didn't kill Ari, please STOP!" she screamed at her father.

Chaim stood stone still in the act of opening a knife; he replaced it in his pocket for the third time.

"So, if special agent Gibbs didn't kill your brother. Who did?" He smiled.

Ziva closed her eyes for a minute and tried to steady her breathing.

"Ziva, don't." Gibbs said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Sorry." She said.

She faced her father and best friend who was also shaking her head. Ziva knew she was trying to protect her again. She ignored them both.

"Father, Gibbs didn't kill Ari. I did." She said.

She waited for her father to lose his temper, but it never happened. She opened her eyes. Her father was looking at her through a pair of cold eyes.

"Is that the truth Ziva?" he said.

"Yes father, I killed him and Gibbs wrote on the report that he killed him. To save me from…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"To save you from me." Her father said.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. But you have disappointed me." He reached into his holster and removed a gun.

"You really do deserve this you little slut."

"Chaim, you promised me you wouldn't hurt her!" Cayla screamed from behind him.

She ran up in front of him and begged him.

"Please… don't" she pleaded.

Chaim lowered the gun and smiled at Cayla.

"I did, didn't I." he smirked "And I never break my promises my dear."

He stood behind her and pressed the gun into her hands.

"No, I'm not going to kill her, you are." He whispered.

"Never, you can't make me kill my best friend." She stuttered loosing her composure slightly.

"I think I can. If you don't kill my daughter I will kill yours. If you kill my daughter you will have yours still alive, but your best friend won't be." He march a few metres away. "Who do you chose your daughter or your friend?"


	12. hurt me no hurts

**Sorry this took ages- here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

Cayla made a noise like an angry cat; she stared at the gun that was placed in her hands. She turned it over and over in an illogical rhythm. The metal was cold against her skin, and the barrel glinted in the sunlight that peeped through the high windows.

After what seemed like eternity Cayla faced Ziva's father. Ziva couldn't breathe knowing that her friend was trapped. Ziva couldn't move thinking of the possibility that today she might die at the hands of someone she loved.

Cayla cocked the gun; Ziva took a sharp and painful intake of breath. Her friend wouldn't, couldn't. Would she

"Give me one good reason I don't just fill you with lead?" she said simply and slowly.

David surveyed her carefully. Not saying anything vocally or reacting in anyway.

"Honestly," she continued "After all you've done to Ziva, Sadie, Ari and me."

Gibbs pursed his lips slightly at that comment. Ziva and Sadie were her friends, but Ari? He decided not to question it. For all there sakes, most likely it was nothing. Just a name dragged up in this soup of betrayal; wasn't it?

"Years of abuse, the grooming of two children to join Mossad or be your HAMAS mole. Which, while we are on that subject I might as well say it? If you had actually bothered to sit and talked to your son, or even just stopped for one moment, you would have seen he was starting to go off the rails. He was thinking about it for a _very_ long time." She paused to regain control over her breathing.

"Physiological abuse to multiple people and rape, I think I have a very good reason to shoot you. What do you think?" she finished, put her hand on her hip and rose to her full height.

Ziva's father, however was not cowed, on the contrary he looked at Ziva with a nasty smile.

He opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs cut in

"If you're dead you can't give the order to kill her daughter Chaim. Can you? How about we get back onto the subject." he finished

"But Agent Gibbs, we are on subject. I wasn't going to threaten her daughter." He turned to Cayla "I can get you for the death of the Director of Mossad. That would be some very nasty interrogation._ If _you survived that it would be the last time you feel sunlight."

Cayla was staring at him but Ziva was the one who spoke.

"She wouldn't be charged with murder, she would defiantly be acquitted. Talk sense, after of all the things you've done to Ari. Which resulted in the death of many innocent people including an American federal officer. You would be going down." She finished a defiant look on her face.

"Ziva, I think that was the first time you have stood up to me but no, I won't be going down. I never _told_ Ari to do those things…"

"It's not illegal to be a sociopath." Gibbs finished

"Exactly." Chaim stated.

"Ari took a personal vendetta against you Agent Gibb, why?" Chaim snapped.

"Because they were both seductive bastards?" Ziva added helpfully.

"Ziva-you-have-allready-damaged-my-opinion-of-you-don't-make-it-worse." Chaim said through gritted teeth.

"No, they were very similar. Both perfectionists, low tolerance of others those that aren't so careful. Like to be in control, something about Gibbs fascinated him. That was Ari's worst mistake. Going after Gibbs." She finished.

"So you're saying it was Gibbs fault Ari is dead?" Chaim said

Ziva realized her mistake. She had unknowingly signed his death warrant. Chaim reached into his holster and removed another gun. Ziva couldn't think what to do; she looked at her friend for help.

"What if I can prove the rape happened." Cayla said.

"Ok, that was inventive" Ziva thought

Everyone turned to her, each looking slightly surprised.

"If you can find evidence from a seven year case; be my guest." Chaim turned away and walked towards Gibbs again.

"I wasn't talking about _that_ incidence Chaim." She stated simply.

This grabbed his attention; he turned round marched past Ziva who was slightly taken aback at what her two best friends were keeping from her. What else had happened, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Which incidence are you talking about Miss Grey?" he questioned.

"The incidence that happened just over 10 years ago." She said taking a step closer to him.

"Good luck with that, ten years is a long time." He said.

"I have living proof," she said.

Cayla was thinking very hard, she didn't want Gibbs dead. Ziva had been through enough at the hands of her father and had lost enough lovers. This was no time for self preservation. Even though what she was about to reveal could affect her life forever and damage her relationship with Ziva.

"Aaaaah," Chaim said, a gleam of understanding flickered across his face.

"Even if it does conclude to be true, you won't get a rape charge. Not in a million years."

At that she laughed maliciously, a cruel laugh; a more than dangerous look flashed in her eyes. It didn't seem to suit her; it said everything the words could not.

"I was seventeen; I can get you for molesting a minor. If you haven't forgotten the maximum age a girl can prosecute a man for underage sex is 18."

Chaim said nothing but grabbed her neck and swung her around. He raised her slightly of the ground so that the tips of her shoes were the only resting of the concrete.

"You will regret the day you ever defied me girl, I will make sure you will pay."

He let go of her neck she collapsed onto the floor gasping for air, the only sound was the Majors rasping and grinding breath.

"H…hhh.how?" she said.

"Quite simply, when I get you back to Israel I will file for custody. Not a hard task with good lawyers is it?" he said.

Horror filled both Ziva and Cayla for different reasons.

"Getting back on track…" he raised his gun again and pointed it at Gibb's chest.

Ziva seemed to have come round again for she screamed her father and slapped him neatly across the cheek and nose. Warm blood began to seep across his skin like poison escaping a wound.

"How can you do that? Just nearly kill a women mentally and physical; then walk away like the incidence never occurred. What else did you do to her? What else has she been keeping from me? Can't you just leave us alone? I have found a man who cares for me, respects me and your willing to kill him? Please father, I beg you."

The Director faced his daughter, softness reached his eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. A tension seemed to leave the whole room, like a blanket getting removed from a bed.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you. I want justice, I want to know the truth." He said painfully slowly.

He touched Ziva's cheek gently and faced the trio.

"Agent Gibbs, when did you first become attracted to my daughter." He questioned seriously.

"What does that matter?" he said

"A lot." Chaim said.

The tension in the room seemed to rise, the blanket that had been removed; had been replace by a vice, slowly suffocating the inhabitants.

"Since the first moment I saw her." He smiled at Ziva.

"Were you aware that she liked you?" Chaim continued questioning.

"Yes, I suppose. I knew she saw something that not a lot of people see." he paused trying to find a suitable phrase.

"I saw that there was a very real and vulnerable man underneath." Ziva finished for him.

"_Really_? Well that makes everything much clearer then. Agent Gibbs, you used the knowledge you had about my daughters attraction to you for your advantage." He paused for a short space of time, enjoying the slightly uncomfortable look on Gibbs face.

"You used that knowledge to murder my son, a task you knew you couldn't do on your own. A task which your Agents couldn't help you with either, you knew she would do anything for you. You exploited her, knowing that once she shot him she would have to stay in America. Then you could arrange a proper relationship. Even though it would mean endless suffering for a lot of people, and they call me a bastard." He finished his little monologue; enjoying the edible expressions on all of their faces.

Ziva stood rooted to the floor, every muscle in her body felt numb. How could Gibbs do that to her? The painting she had created of Gibbs had been destroyed in a few minutes. The blood pulsing round her veins seemed to stand still to contemplate what had been said.

"Is this true?" Ziva whispered.

"No, Ziva, don't listen to him, I swear…" Gibbs tried to say but Ziva raised her hand to silence him.

Hot tears were silently pouring down her face; running of her cheek bones and hitting the dusty floor one by one. For a long time nobody spoke, not wanting to make the situation worse. Finally Cayla walked over to Ziva. She put one arm round her shoulders and hugged her gently

Gibbs looked at her, he didn't say anything. What is there to say? He just looked at her, pleading her to see sense. He was willing with ever fibre in his body that she would see that he never did that. He couldn't, he just couldn't.

"So Agent Gibbs it looks like you hurt two members of my family. I think I have enough proof. What do you think Ziva?" he asked lightly.

"How can I trust you again now I know you did that? You used me!" her voiced raised to screaming hysteria. "You never cared about how I felt. I thought you were different, but now I can see your worse."

She grabbed the gun that Cayla was holding and pointed it at his chest. Gibbs saw Chaim standing just behind his daughter smiling coldly and whispering softly into her ear.

Suddenly Gibbs realised what was going to happen, David had been planning this. He was going to make sure that unless a person had been in the warehouse they wouldn't know he was plotting a murder. This man could literally get away with blue murder.

Out of nowhere the silence was shattered by a gun going of, it cut through the air hissing and snarling as it went. Gibbs saw it coming towards him ,the small piece of metal rotating ever so slowly; teasing with him. The bullet made contact with his stomach, the bullets momentum ricocheted around his body. He was forced backwards as if an invisible tripwire had been placed under his feet. He lost his balance and fell to the floor with a sickening crash.

Ziva stared at the smoking gun in her hands then to her lover bleeding on the floor. Her breathing became harder as she become conscious of what she had done. She threw it to the floor. Her hands felt dirty and contaminated, she felt the tears come to her eyes as she ran to Gibb's side. She knelt beside him; tears and blood mixed.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Shhhh…" he said placing a finger on her lips.

Ziva took off her jacket and placed it on Gibbs wound applying as much pressure as she dared.

Gibbs groaned in pain, it felt like his abdomen was on fire and the hot pressure from Ziva's hand was nearly killing him.

Cayla went over to Ziva and removed her mobile from her pocket she began to dial.

"Put the phone down." A voice commanded.

Cayla looked into the Directors eyes and shook her head slowly.

"No." she said

"Cayla." He said more forcefully

"What more can you do to me David?" she said.

She put the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Major, put the phone down." He told her.

She ignored him and began to speak to the person at the other end of the line.

He sighed and pulled the trigger of his gun, the bullet tore through the major's shoulder. Bone shattered and vessels burst. She dropped the phone and turned the colour of cold tea. She clutched her shoulder and tried to muffle a painful cry.

Ziva looked at the phone on the floor, instead of seeing 911 on the display screen as that she and her father had thought was a four lettered word.

Tony…


	13. Hollow but Full

**Next chapter peeps!!!! Sorry it's taken awhile I have too much homework to be able to write. I should be writing revising Biology but I am not feeling very well ******** (and I have lost my text book) **

Tony looked at the caller ID on his phone and chuckled; he opened it and turned around his chair so he was facing the wall of his cubicle.

"DiNozzo" he said.

He frowned at the tone of voice which was coming through the speaker

"Tony its Cayla, there has been a problem. We are being held hostage and we could use some help…" Her voice disappeared for a minute and Tony could hear the murmurs of a conversation. He was just about to talk down the phone when she began to speak.

"We need back up, don't let him know you're coming, are location is…"

The sound of a gun being fired exploded from the other end of the line, Tony winced as he heard the phone hit the floor and crackle uncontrollably.

"McGee, get a fix on this phone number, now." He yelled.

McGee scrambled to attention and grabbed the paper from Tony; he began to phone Abby as quick as he could. There was only one person that this number could belong to, and if she was there so were they…

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee was talking to Abby down the phone as Tony slammed round a corner.

"He has been taking driving lessons from Ziva," he thought

"Tim, Tim are you still there?" came Abby's voice from the mobile he was holding.

"Yeah, where are they?" he asked

"Believe it or not I have managed to triangulate the position of the phone, they are at the warehouse Ziva and Gibbs were called to. It must have been a trap because I contacted the local police and they didn't call them out there." She said very quickly.

"Thanks Abs," McGee said and put down the mobile.

"You need to tu…" McGee tried to direct Tony but he was already turning down the right road.

"Don't worry McGeegle I heard everything you said."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"You know, you really really shouldn't have done that." Cayla said, turning to face the director.

"I had nothing on you; I could cause a fuss and a smear campaign but nothing criminal – until now."

She touched the wound with her finger tips and rubbed her fingers together and quietly watched the blood disappear.

Ziva was enjoying the look of oppressed horror on her fathers face but a quiet groan from Gibbs made her look down. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead and the guilt flooded back to her. Her shoulders began to shake again though no tears came from her eyes.

"Ziva," said a gentle voice behind her. Cayla kneeled down next to her friend. She put a protective arm on her shoulder.

"May I?" She asked touching Ziva's now blood soaked coat.

Ziva didn't resist and Cayla slowly removed the coat, Ziva turned away. She had seen worse, hell, done worse to people but this was different. His flesh was knarred and she had caused that.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" she said.

His eyes focused on her, however it took a couple of seconds longer than it should have done. Ziva bit her lip, the sweat was breaking out on his forehead.

"Leave the wound open, it will do it better." Cayla said.

"I think he is going into shock, we need to get him to hospital." Ziva replied, trying to hide her worry.

"I'm trying." Cayla said

"Touching." Chaim smirked.

"Aba, please leave her alone." Ziva snapped at him.

"You gave up the right to call me that girl. You are no child of mine." He hissed with venomous poison.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee's mobile rang and Tony and they looked at each other, it was Abby:

"McGee put me on speaker," she said her voice slightly duller than usual.

McGee frowned but obeyed he pressed the speaker phone and signalled to Tony.

"Tony I have changed the frequency of the message so you can hear what they are saying clearer…" her voice trailed off.

"Abby? What did you hear?" Tony muttered through gritted teeth.

"It's Gibbs, he's been shot. I don't know where but it is pretty serious."

Tony and McGee exchanged nervous glances.

"Anything else Abs" McGee said to the phone.

"Who has them hostage?" Tony questioned, his expression not changed since McGee answered the phone.

"You're not going to believe this, but its Ziva's father." McGee turned the phone off and held on as Tony put his foot down…

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

In five minutes Tony and McGee were at the warehouse with their guns raised. Another NCIS car was there purely as back up just in case and to block the road on the way out.

"McGee how long till the ambulance gets here?" Tony whispered.

"Two minutes maximum and I told it not to have any sirens on or lights." McGee said.

"Think we should go in?" McGee continued

"Now or Never Tim"

Tony braised himself and motioned himself to kick the door down then stopped, any loud sound would alert the Director that they were their and Tony didn't want to tell Abby that Gibbs had died because of him. He softly turned the door handle till he heard the familiar click, he opened it a crack so he could hear snapshots of the conversation.

"Chaim please let him go to a hospital…"

"Father, please don't punish him…"

Tony opened the door a fraction more and shifted his position slightly but in this process he stepped on a twig. It cracked a lot louder than Tony thought a small twig had the capability of. Thankfully the argument continued and Tony beckoned McGee to follow him. McGee and Tony made their way cautiously into the warehouse trying to avoid the debris which cluttered the floor. Tony saw Gibbs first lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He looked very grey, and was clutching his stomach. McGee raised his weapon which brought Tony back to this dimension. He caught Ziva's eye just for the smallest fleeting second,

"NCIS drop your weapon" Tony shouted.

Chaim David froze in the middle of a heated argument with Ziva in Hebrew, Tony didn't know what they were saying but had a feeling it wasn't pleasant. The Director didn't move and Tony shouted again.

"NCIS drop your weapon"

Chaim David raised the gun to his head, Tony and McGee steadied their position.

"Papa, please, don't…." Ziva broke of tears brimming in her eyes.

She turned away not wanting to witness what was about to happen, the resonating sound of a gun filled her ears. Her legs gave way completely and cried hysterically into her hands. Cayla sat down next to her friend and let her cry all the tears she could, not saying anything just rocking her gently.

McGee removed his mobile and called Ducky, he never thought he would see Ziva this way and it broke his heart to think what she had been through.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs was loaded on to the ambulance with Ziva holding his hand. Ducky looked at the shut ambulance doors as it drove away.

"Not again Jethro, I don't think we, she can cope."

Tony was talking to Cayla; Ducky noticed the wound in her shoulder and walked over with his medical case in hand.

"Tony, please I am fine." She grimaced.

"No your not, you have been shot, you need to see a doctor." Tony said trying to coax her towards the car.

"Tony…" she began but had to stop, she swayed and Tony lunged to stop her from collapsing.

"You defiantly need to go to hospital." Tony said looking at Ducky for help.

"My Dear, you have lost a lot of blood. If I bandage your wound will you please go to hospital? If you don't go now you will get an infection and faint or even go into a coma for lack of blood." He said, gently leading her towards the car.

"Thanks Ducky" Tony mouthed as she led her towards the car.

McGee came out of the warehouse with his phone against his ear, nodding gravely. He put the phone down and turned to Ducky.

"Gibbs is at Bethesda, the poisons from his stomach have leaked all over his body, and he is in surgery at the moment. We won't know anything for another hour or two at least but the Doctor didn't sound confident." McGee stopped

"Will fall into a coma?" Ducky asked

"They don't know" McGee answered,

"They do not know."


	14. Shoes

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while I was concentrating on my other story. **

Gibbs was rushed into Bethesda, Gibbs couldn't hear what the doctors and nurses were saying. Everything was blurry and people moved in slow motion. He felt like he was hearing the world underwater, as he slipped in and out of the blackness. His mind told him that he would survive long enough to see her again…

The sound of a monotonous beep filled the air. Ziva looked up, she felt helpless wanting to help but knowing he couldn't. Doctors and nurses jumped into action, a nurse grabbed the crash trolley and rubbed petroleum gel into each cold metal block.

"Charging 2600" the doctor yelled.

"Clear," Called the nurse.

Gibbs chest flinched under the shock but still nothing from his vital signs. The doctors looked at each other and gave a silent nod.

"Charging 2600" he yelled again.

The paddles sent out the low hum and then exploded on Gibbs chest. The shock sent his body flinching slightly but no life appeared.

The Doctor started again,

"Charging 3000" he screamed.

"Clear," the nurse called though her tone of voice was sceptical.

The paddles pulsed again; there was a moment's pause.

"Doctor, call it." The nurse said.

Ziva's world crashed down around her and she sank into a chair. Head in her hands, crying the last of the tears she had.

The Doctor looked out of the glass windows, he charged them again. He rubbed them together.

"Charging 3000," he said

He let the shock run through Gibbs body; the medical team looked at the monitor. The line was still flat.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Cayla was feeling rough; she had let her pride get in the way- again. She hated hospitals, she wouldn't go in an ambulance and now her body was paying the price. Her arm throbbed and she felt sick.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" she asked

Tony looked at her, and then back at the road.

"Not much, we heard the Gun shot and you talking to Ziva but nothing more." He said

"You were there for hour before the phone call; you want to tell me what happened" he pressed.

"I will tell you some of it, there are things which I am not in the position to talk about. I have already damaged my friendship with Ziva; it wouldn't be my place to tell you certain things. But I can tell you this; I said some things that should have stayed hidden. I said them to keep her and Gibbs alive. Though now, I regret mentioning them. Secrets came into the open, secrets we wanted to keep hidden no matter what." She finished and then looked at him.

"The rest you will need to ask Ziva about. But be warned you might not get an answer."

"MOAS" Tony said.

"Excuse me?" she asked puzzled

"Mother of All Secrets" he finished

She didn't respond, just remained looking at him as he drove her to Bethesda.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

The Doctors looked at each other, knowing what came next. The head Doctor looked at his watch:

"Time of death…" he began

"Wait" the nurse said

The line on the monitor which had been flat now had a pulse, not very strong but a steady pulse.

The nurse rushed out to inject some adrenaline to help the pulse, and the doctors quickly prepped him for emergency surgery.

Ziva stared open mouthed at what was happening. The next thing she could comprehend was that Gibbs was getting rushed into the OR.

She sat down again on the hard plastic seats in the hospital waiting room and looked at the clock. The second hand juddered and moved ever so slightly, this was Chinese water torture, she thought, except much, much worse.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Cayla?" Tony asked, only fifteen minutes to Bethesda he thought.

"Mmmmmmm…" she mumbled with her eyes half closed.

"Don't go to sleep on me." Tony continued

"Cayla? Cay?" Tony said slightly louder.

"Shit." He shouted and put his foot very firmly on the accelerator.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ducky walked towards Director David's body sighing slightly to himself. It would take about half an hour for another team to arrive. This would give him time to look at the body.

Ducky stopped and looked at the two piles of blood on the floor, the large pool of blood smeared by people's feet and hands. Blood belonging to Gibbs, near this pool was a delicate hand imprint. Ducky guessed that must be Ziva's hand print. He never realised how small her hands were.

"My dear," Ducky said out loud "What happened to you? I never thought Gibbs would find love again…"

He trailed of and began pacing round the warehouse, Ducky was no investigator, he would be the first to tell you that but his many years as an ME had told him so much about crime scenes. He looked down at the white "Socks" he had on over his shoes to try and protect the thin layer of dust on the floor. Dust already disturbed by quite a few pairs of shoes.

Ducky continued walking identifying where people were standing. The running feet of Ziva to the pool of blood which once Gibbs lay in. The pair of shoes Ducky guessed belonged to Ziva's father circling a pair of female simple slip on shoes belonging to Cayla. Ducky wondered how deeply involved she was in all of this. She always seemed so light when he talked to her. Like a breath of fresh air when some one opens a window. Then again, Ziva was also very good at feeling one thing and revealing another.

He walked past the blood spray from the majors wound, a mixture of blood and the dark teal green material of her dress uniform. He then walked over to the Directors body, he looked down at his glassy eyes and wondered how someone could put their own child through all he put Ziva through. Then again his son caused there team enough pain, Ducky was not about to see that happen again.

Ducky finished his examination of the body and was about to go back to his truck when he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. As he drew closer to it he discovered it wasn't a piece of paper it was a photograph. Ducky bent down and looked at it. It was a picture of a ten year old girl sitting on a swing. Ducky had no trouble identifying whose child it was. The shape of the face was almost identical to the major. Then Ducky frowned and placed the picture in his pocket, if Miss Gray was the same age of Ziva only twenty eight years old she must have had her first child at eighteen. Quite young for a woman with as much ambition as Ziva and Cayla have. Ducky wasn't going to assume anything, if anything was learnt from this is people will have secrets.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jenny marched into Bethesda hospital, a migraine was pulsing sharply in her temple. Gibbs had just been shot and was undergoing serious surgery and the director of Mossad had committed suicide whilst holding three people hostage. With what she could gather whilst having the CIA FBI and Mossad screaming down her telephone for the past two hours was that the only person they could connect them all with was Ari. Jenny needed some answers before the head of the CIA catches alight down the end of the telephone.

She then hears a pattering of feet and turns around to find Abby in panic waving her hands, looking like and overgrown bee.

"Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god!" she mumbled.

"Gibbs is hurt again but he can't be hurt again, if he's hurt again then he will go away. I can't have him leaving again, I need the Gibbs man." Said Abby looking at the Director.

"ABBY!" Jenny shouted getting a raised eyebrow from the woman behind the desk

"Gibbs is in surgery; there is nothing we can do so just calm down."

Abby looked slightly bashfully at her shoes, but she and the Director both spun round when they heard a gasp coming from a woman standing by the door. Tony was staggering in holding the unconscious body of the major whose arm was disfigured by blood. A nurse rushed up to him with a gurney and he carefully laid her on it.

Tony turned to face Jenny and wiped the blood of his hands….


	15. Tittle Tattle

**NEXT CHAPTER OF GUILT**

"DiNozzo, please would you inform me what has happened this morning." Jenny said as she rubbed her temple and swallowed an aspirin.

"I honestly don't know Cayla wouldn't tell me anything useful. She's protecting someone, most likely Ziva."

"Where is Ziva," asked Abby looking around "Do you think she is with Gibbs?"

"Most definitely" Jenny said slightly hurt "It appears that the only person who is conscious and knows what happened is Ziva."

"Do you think it is best to talk to her now? She has been through a hell of a lot this morning. Give her time." Tony said slightly annoyed.

"Tony, you forget she is my friend too. I don't want to talk to her just yet, but I am going to have to unless you want to tell the FBI, CIA, Mossad _and now_ the Israeli Army we have nothing to give them. Because I have spent the last two hours trying to convince Mossad that we are dealing with the situation and that the death of the director was nothing to do with us." Jenny finished and glared at him.

"Director, why was Cayla in the warehouse. She didn't go with Gibbs and Ziva to the scene…" Abby stopped talking, she had just realised what that would mean.

Jenny and Abby both looked at Tony, he began to speak, though his attention was fixed on a plant in the corner of the room instead of their faces.

"That means she was helping the director." He said.

"Tony," Jenny began. "I don't think she was willingly helping Director David, Gibbs came to see me about the evidence and how the major knew about the note but denied this in front of the Director. I think he was using her."

"But why would she help him, she could have come to us and told you Director." Said Abby

"Not necessarily my dear, we all have possessions we would give everything for." Ducky said joining the circle, he took the photograph from his pocket and passed it to Jenny.

Abby and Tony exchanged uncertain glances then looked at the Director. Jenny's eyebrows raised and then looked at Ducky. Tony rolled his eyes with impatience and then snatched the photo from Jenny's hand, then stopped. Abby looked over his shoulder to see what made him freeze then uttered an inaudible sound. Which could have been either an "oh" or an "ah" but her voice was lost to the noise of hospital machinery.

"Did you know she had a daughter Tony?" Jenny asked.

Tony looked at Jenny, her eyes and voice and lost the hardness they had displayed earlier. Jenny could understand that this did make everything a lot more complicated than it was. Not that it was simple earlier.

Tony shook his head innocently,

"No, I had no idea"

"Now can you see why she didn't talk to the Director Abby?" said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around and looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say.

Ziva accepted the silence and continued,

"Gibbs has gone into surgery and he has a fifty percent chance of going into a coma."

Abby gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. Ducky put a hand on her shoulder and tried to reassure her.

"He stopped breathing in the post op area and had to be resuscitated, it took them four attempts. So the Doctors aren't sure if he does go into a coma if he will ever wake up again."

Ziva stopped and sniffed before looking at the group each staring at her with their faces displaying shock and disbelief.

She turned to Tony,

"How is Cayla?"

"She has lost a lot of blood, not going straight to hospital has caused more damage than necessary. They are keeping her on an antibiotic coarse and have given her blood transfusion to replace blood and iron to help her white blood cell count." Tony paused "She is going to be kept in a couple of days, just to see how she is."

Abby slunk of, Ducky called to her but she kept going.

"Leave her." Said Jenny, "She has just gone to see how Gibbs is."

"You want to know what happened don't you" Ziva said casually to the world

Tony gave a persecuting look at Jenny behind Zivas back. Jenny returned the stare though she did shift ever so slightly on the spot.

"I hate having to ask Ziva but…" began Jenny.

"Don't worry Jen its your job, to tell you the truth I would be worried if you didn't ask. Can we discuss over a cup of coffee because it could take a long time."

Ducky looked at the clock, six hours till Gibbs would come out of surgery.

"Don't worry, we have time."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva fiddled with her coffee cup, trying to work out how to begin.

"Do you want me to tell you the whole story or is there anything you need to know so you don't look like an insubordinate to the CIA director." Ziva said quietly with a soft smile."

Jenny met Zivas eye and gave and incouraging smile.

"If you weren't my friend Ziva I would be giving a huge lecture right about now." Jenny said.

"How deeply involved was Major Gray? I think that is what Tony would like to know anyway."

"You want to know whether she was on his side, yes. You will need to ask Cayla when she wakes up the details of the story but apparently my father threatened to kill her Daughter. Now Mossad and the CIA will be saying that she was working for him and that there was no proof he _was_ going to hurt her daughter. Don't believe it, Cayla hated my father with a… passion." She frowned whilst trying to find the right word. "Always has done, he must have given her cause enough to help. For the last thing she would be willingly help my father."

"However my father must have wanted to have Cayla helping him for a reason. At Mossad there are many many people, including me till a year ago who thought my father was perfect. The best thing that ever happened to Mossad, I will give credit he was very good but he was also corrupted. He had managed to get away with any crime you can imagine and still have great influence on people." She said bitterly.

" I think he knew he would have to kill himself and has left Cayla to pick up the broken pieces and take the fall. From the opinion of a senior Mossad officer Cayla looks very guilty. And it is not a secret that she hates my father."

"Isn't she working for the Israeli Army though Ziva?" said Ducky.

"Yes, but Mossad have very close ties with the Army. Close enough to result in her having a dishonourable discharge. The only thing that is fortunate for her is that her father is friends with the head of the Army." Ziva stopped; the bags around her eyes were becoming even more visible.

Ziva frowned and looked over Jenny's shoulder Abby was walking over to the table and her black eyeliner was smudge as a trickle down each cheek

All Abby could do was shake her head and continue crying,

"No, please no…" Ziva begged.

Abby looked into her eyes and gently nodded.

**OOOHHH CLIFF HANGER!!!!!  
**

**LETS SEE IF WE CAN MAKE 50 REVIEWS – THE 50****TH**** PERSON WHO REVIEWS HAS A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM AND THEY ARE ALLOWED TO MAKE A SUGGESTION THE OUTCOME OF THIS…..**


	16. Besar Totahim

Sorry again that it's been ages…(stuff in italics is in Gibbs mind)

Ziva sank into the seat in a state of complete shock, Gibbs was in a coma… again and it was all her fault. She banged her fist on the table in temper, everything had been her fault. If she hadn't listened to her father none of this would have happened and Gibbs wouldn't be stuck in the Limbo of life and death. 

Tony looked Ziva sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder but Ziva shook it of aggressively. Tony didn't press but turned away slightly hurt, but before he could say anything Ziva had left and was barging through the double doors of the hospital to see a doctor. Jenny and Tony exchanged quick glances and hurried after her. Not trusting her not to lose her temper and hurt someone - or herself. Leaving Ducky to comfort a distraught Abby, who just kept shaking her head side to side and mumbling irrationally.

Ziva's face was hot with anger, guilt and the sheer energy it was taking her to stop crying. She was walking quickly ignoring Jenny and Tony's shouts from behind her. She nearly ran over a doctor in her blind hurry. Then she stopped and asked quietly.

"Can you tell me where special agent Gibbs is please." She said in her calmest voice.

"I am afraid its only family at the moment…" he started but noticed the murderous look in Ziva's eyes and quickly retracted the statement. 

"He is in the room down there." He said pointing to a small corridor to the right.

Ziva didn't bother to thank him just walked purposefully down the corridor and opened the door.

She walked in quietly not daring to breath, he looked so peaceful but the noise from the monitors told a different story. 

She sat down the edge of the bed and looked at him, she shook her head and eternally killed herself for being so weak as to believe her father. 

The next thing she knew was the presence of a being behind her she stood up and turned around. Jenny and Tony were standing there both looking at her nervously.

"I am not a bomb you know." Ziva said bitterly turning to face Gibbs again.

She could sense Jenny and Tony looking at her and tried to ignore it. 

Jenny was the first to speak.

"I really have to get back to NCIS; this is going to take a lot of explaining."

Ziva nodded in approval and recognition.

"Hey, you'll be alright." Jenny said.

"Will I?" Ziva questioned. 

Jenny stood silent for a minute but then left not knowing what to say to that.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ducky walked up to the Doctor in charge and quietly coughed. The Doctor turned around and a hint of recognition passed across his face.

"Doctor Mallard?" He asked half unsure

Ducky frowned obviously not knowing who this person was.

The Doctor laughed quietly.

"You don't remember me do you? I am Doctor **(A/N Okay it's the doc from Hiatus but I couldn't remember his name so we shall call him Dr Smith until someone tells me otherwise) ** Smith." He finished

"Why yes you helped Jethro last time he ended up in an accident." Ducky's face hardened "What is his chances?"

"If him out of a coma in less than two days it should be fine , any longer than that and I couldn't say. Given his age and the fact that this is the third time he has been in a coma I don't know. But last time he could wake up but wouldn't, do you think that might happen again?" The Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked, wanting more information on the subject.

"Well last time he was remembering something but it can be the reverse perhaps he is predicting what would happen if he did wake up. What were the circumstances of the shooting?" The Doctor asked

"I don't know Doctor" Ducky answered truthfully.

The Doctor nodded in acceptance and turned away.

"IF you need anything else I am just here Ducky."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNICISNCIS

Ducky walked into Gibbs room and beckoned Tony over to the door. Tony stood up and walked over with a puzzled look on his face. Ducky quietly began explaining everything he had just been told by the Doctor. He explained everything quietly so to make sure Ziva didn't hear.

Tony nodded and jerked his head in the direction of Ziva. A silent indication meaning do-you-think-we-should-tell-her.

"Not yet." Ducky said and then left to phone the director.

Tony walked passed Ziva back to his seat.

"What are you not telling me Tony?" Ziva questioned, not looking up from Gibbs face. 

Tony cringed and sighed. He might as well tell her.

"The Doctors think that it was like last time but instead of remembering the good, he his predicting the bad so won't wake up."

Ziva paused for a second,

"What do mean?"

"They think the shooting was hard for him emotionally and that is why he isn't waking up." Tony said slowly.

Ziva was fiddling with her necklace; Tony knew that meant she was worried or anxious about something. So something had happened in that warehouse.

"Care to share?" Tony said

"I don't know what you are talking about Tony." Ziva said as over calmly.

"Come on Ziva what happened in that warehouse." He asked.

She sent him a glare which clearly meant "do not ask". Ziva stood up and walked to the window and looked at the sun set's burning colours. Tony breathed out and walked to the door.

"I am going to see Cayla, okay" he said waiting for a response.

Ziva's shoulders tensed visibly.

"Got you," thought Tony as he walked out of the room.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

A soft groan of pain came from Gibbs and Ziva hurried over to him. 

_A fire of a gun…_

_Ziva's face full of shame looking into his own eyes as he clutches his stomach and falls to the floor in agony,_

_David's sneering face looking down on him from above as he shoots at the ground on either side of his head then uses the last bullet on himself._

_His team bursting in seeing the major and Ziva with guns in there hands, Tony shaking his head not believing what he is seeing…_

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony walked into Cayla's room and she was still asleep on the bed with her shoulder strapped up with bandages. He sat down beside her.

"Cayla," he whispered quietly in her ear. 

Her eyelids fluttered but didn't open.

"Cayla," he said slightly louder.

This time she groaned and opened her eyes but she couldn't look at him directly.

"Hey?" he said touching her arm gently. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She said trying to stand up but she shut her eyes as they began to cloud.

"Hey don't get up." He said supporting her back gently. Even so she sat up straight in the bed and instinctively pulled her knees under chin and held them there with her good arm. She looked at the other side of the room, clearly trying to avoid Tony's eyes.

"Tony please, I don't deserve it." She protested firmly but quietly, hunching up her shoulders to avoid his embrace. 

Tony ignored her and stroked her hair affectionately,

"What did he do to you?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." She said louder but Tony clearly didn't believe her.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, not the way Ziva reacted when I mentioned your name." he asked trying to trap her into talking.

Cayla shook her head slightly.

"It's amazing she even reacted, I was expecting her to ignore me completely," Tony looked slightly shocked. Cayla turned her head round quickly and stared at him. "Do not worry about it – I deserve." She finished, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Tony paused for a second, frowning at the response. He could openly ask her, but that could be to invasive. Then again, it was mostly likely that she would be interrogated and it was better to find out the answer when there weren't a lot of other people leering at him. 

"Okay then, what did you do?" he asked blatantly.

She shot him an icy glare; she did not quite believe he asked her that and was in some ways hurt. She looked downwards and curled into herself:

"It happened a long time ago, some things happened," she said waving vaguely into the distance. "I should have told Ziva, she is angry and annoyed at me because of it." She said

"The subject matter or the fact you didn't tell her?" Tony queried.

"Both really." She replied banging her chin on her knees. 

Tony just looked at her for a minute running through the lists of things that she could have done. The next one just as unappetising as the one before it and the first option wasn't that pleasant. He tried to clear his mind of all these possibilities, possibilities he was certain would come up later. 

He cleared his head and kissed her on the cheek,

"I need to phone Jenny, okay I will be back soon." He said.

Tony left the room and shut the door; she stared down into her lap and let the tears fall. 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva began pacing Gibbs room like a caged animal, muttering to herself as she went.

How were they going to sort this out? They all looked highly suspicious at the moment and either she or Cayla could be facing serious jail time. There was no way of knowing what assumptions Mossad would make. But if assumptions were to be made the major would be taking a serious fall. 

Gibbs was perspiring and the droplets of sweat were pooling on his forehead. Ziva stopped pacing and sat down next to him and began wiping his brow with a cloth.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's all right," she said stroking his hand.

"Nothing has happened; it will be okay." She said trying to extract all panic in her voice.

"What is going on in there?" she wondered

_Blood, gallons of his blood pooling on to the floors, the walls – everywhere. _

_Ziva in handcuffs walking towards a court door,_

_The dull thud of the hammer calling to order the rowdy court,_

_The feverish whispers of guilty surrounded him and like an angry hive of bees._

_The final deafening call of guilty echoed of the walls and he stared at Ziva one last time as she was being violently torn away from him. _

_The black closed in and he heard Cayla shout in frustration that she couldn't save Ziva for him._

_Then he heard a scream, the unmistakable sound of a grief torn mother. _

_He blinked mentally and saw Cayla supporting the limp body of a little girl. Her eyes were wide and glassy, the blood from the bullet hole in the centre of her forehead dribbled down the side of her face. Just like Kate, just like Shannon, just like Kelly. _

_He couldn't ever go through that again. _

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Cayla opened the door to her room carefully and looked around. She walked down the corridor with confidence as to not draw attention to herself. She walked around the halls looking at the notice boards to try and find Gibbs name. She was about to give in and return to her room when she looked briefly to her left and saw a woman sitting on the plastic bench. Her hands clapped as if in silent prayer. 

Cayla sighed and went and sat down beside her:

"Do you remember how Sadie always wanted to change her name." she began,

Ziva smiled and nodded.

"And how she would never answer to "Ravonnah"?" Cayla continued.

This time Ziva spoke.

"Then for her 16th birthday we got the papers and filled them out for her official changing her name from Ravonnah Solomon to Sadie Lark." Ziva said, smiling.

"I'll never forget the look on her Grandmothers face." Cayla smiled looking into the distance. 

"Well it was her fault for being so spiteful to her." Ziva said casually.

The two women looked at each other and smiled.

"Forgive me?" Cayla said with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know," Ziva began. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said, the hurt noticeable in her voice.

"I don't know…" Cayla began.

"Liar." Ziva said quickly.

Cayla looked frustrated at Ziva; though she knew she was right.

"Fine," she said the anger in her voice rising. "I did not tell you because you truly loved your Father and it would be cruel to shatter your vision, but more importantly it would have broken your mother's heart and I couldn't let that happen. No, less people were hurt by me not telling." She finished, her eyes pleading for Ziva to understand.

Ziva nodded slowly,

"I still no there is something more to it…" she said, ignoring the defiant look on Cayla's face. "What are we going to do?" she said in an urgent whisper.

"I'm taking the fall for this one." Cayla said definitely.

"No your not, for once in your life stop being selfless and what about Mernina? I am not having you abandoning her." Ziva said standing up, suddenly angry.

Cayla raised her voice to a poisonous hiss, trying to keep the argument as discreet as possible.

"I am coming down whatever the other complications; your father has made sure of that. I don't know how but apparently he has organised everything so I have to take the fall, and do you really think Mossad are going to want to say that there Director held hostage three people? No they are certainly are not and I am the easiest to blame. Believe me there are a lot of people at Mossad who wouldn't mind seeing me destroyed." Cayla finished trying to calm herself.

"Have you forgotten my prints are on the gun that I… shot Gibbs with?" Ziva questioned.

"No I haven't, you shot him with my gun. If necessary I will get blamed for everything. I know this will be had to Mernina but I can't see both of us go to jail. I know that I am almost certainly am and you are not coming with me." Cayla finished.

"Why do you protect me so?" Ziva asked gently.

"Because you are my friend," she paused for a moment. "And because I made a promise a long time ago with some people not to let your father ruin your life like he has ruined ours." She stood up and walked a couple of paces away. "Now those people are all dead and I am the only one left and I cannot let them down." She said softly. 

"You aren't going to jail – let's see what Mossad say then we decide." Ziva said firmly.

"If worst comes to worse I will say it was me." Cayla added.

"What motive do you have to kill Gibbs?" Ziva asked curious.

Cayla laughed sarcastically;

"Plenty…" Cayla said.


	17. Go to Hell My Friend

Going to Geneva

**Another chapter up for you and only you….**

Tony walked to a sheltered area of the ward and took his phone out and began to call Jenny; ducking to avoid the nurses and doctors who were scuttling around the woodwork of the hospital.

"What," yelled a voice down from the end of the line; Tony quickly moved the phone away from his ear.

"Hey, Jen it's Tony, I think I have some idea what happened," he began but was unable to finish as Jenny interrupted him.

"You know who shot who?" Jenny asked, almost gleeful at the prospect.

Tony chewed his words and decided it might be best to answer carefully.

"Not exactly." He said, waiting for the explosion at the other end of the phone.

"Not exactly? Either you know or you don't. What is it DiNozzo?" Jenny barked

"All I know is that Director David did not shoot Gibbs but…" Tony paused choking on the meaning of the sentence. "He did shoot Cay." Tony stared into the dirty white paint of the walls in front of him.

There was a sympathetic silence at the end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Tony," Jenny said. "But this isn't looking good for Miss Grey."

"I know." Tony said lightly looking over at Gibbs room and the conversation happening in front of it.

"Hey," Jenny chided "don't get like that."

"Like what?" Tony asked distracted as he tried to see what Ziva and Cayla are saying.

"Like it doesn't matter." Jenny then replaced the phone with a quiet click, leaving Tony to stare, hurt and the silent receiver.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

When Tony had finally reached Gibbs room Cayla had disappeared and he was greeted by the glowering face of Ziva. Cautiously he sat down next to her, knowing already that he shouldn't have let them talk. Ziva was good, she would have thought of a plan by now to get everyone out of trouble.

"Tony please decide to talk or if not please go away." Ziva said half jokingly looking up at him through dark eyes.

"I……..um….I just wanted to check up on you," he said leaning over to her. "You're my partner and I care.

Ziva was shocked by this honest sincerity; she widened her eyes and looked at him.

"I have just had a lot of news that is all. Gibbs will be fine, yes?" Ziva asked.

Tony froze realising she was asking him for reinsurance and what he said now could affect everything.

"Gibbs is strong Ziva, and anyway he will wake up for you, no matter what" Tony whispered in her ear.

Ziva turned to face him and then rested her head on his shoulder, shocked Tony began to rub her shoulder praying to God that Cayla wouldn't turn up. Even though this was perfectly innocent, sibling behaviour he wasn't sure how sensitive she was. Ziva was the first to speak after the lengthy silence.

"Do you like Cayla Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony leant back and rested his head against the cool glass of Gibbs room serious for a moment, wondering about how he felt. He then smiled his lopsided grin and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I do, she's just amazing. I don't know what it is about she… always leaves you wanting more" Tony said

Ziva turned around and looked at him so quickly she nearly got whiplash, throwing Tony a penetrating glare.

Tony realising what he said began to retract his statement;

"Not like THAT Ziva, your mind is way too polluted. You know what I mean," he hopefully begged.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"She has always been like that, but be careful with her. She is slightly… What is the word, loose?" Ignoring Tony's face she continued "Though if she does trust you, you will never have a more loving girlfriend. No matter what her faults, she is loyal." Ziva pursed her lips. "Too loyal sometimes."

Tony was sat for a moment , enjoying the silence, he then turned to Ziva and decided to ask her a question.

"Hey Zee, how old are you?"

Ziva scowled.

"Of all the time, you want to know that now?" Tony smiled and cocked his head. Ziva rolled her eyes but answered anyway. "28, and if you call be Zee again Tony I will personally castrate you."

Ziva became quite once more and her body stiffened, she began to mumble something into her lap which Tony couldn't hear.

"Hey a little clearer please." He smiled

Ziva inhaled slowly, and rubbed her cheek roughly.

"What is everyone saying Tony?" she asked.

Tony surveyed her closely and decided that she was his partner first and a witness second.

"No one really knows yet. Mossad have banned Abby from doing the forensics because of conflict of interest so the CIA are doing it; but it does look like Cayla shot Gibbs. They have matched the bullet from Gibbs stomach to her gun and her fingerprints were on it. Then there are a lot of people yelling about conspiracy to commit murder and kidnapping, corruption. You know the way." Tony hit is head violently on the glass sending vibrations through Ziva's already fragile head.

"And I am guessing my fathers name has not been mentioned in this scandal." Ziva spat at him.

"Well not really, No one wants to actually say he might have done something illegal. You know I think they are scared of him."

"They always were Tony, only a couple of people weren't and they were gradually replaced. Cayla has onfomation on my father; I have no idea what it was the reason she was safe and as you say. She always leaves men wanting more."

Tony paused for a second before replying.

"You mean she… they" Tony began.

Ziva snorted impatiently.

"Probably, she has been known to do things like that. She is my friend but she is also a very charming and a slut when she wants to be." Ziva fumed her temper rising and her words were said with conviction.

Tony flinched at the impact of the words.

"But he was your father, I can't believe she would do that to you." Tony whispered soothingly.

Ziva turned around, her eyes on fire and snapped.

"I can."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Cayla rubbed her shoulder as she stared into the distance. All she wanted to do was get out of the hospital and phone her boss to try and sort everything out. She hated hospitals they smelled so badly of disinfectant that she knew that death was everywhere and they were trying to hide it. Cayla punched her shoulder in temper letting the pain tear around her body. She deserved it, she had been so stupid she should have just gone to Director Sheppard in the first place and not let herself get intimidated by him.

The bastard, he had planned this all along. What had he said?

"If I'm going down then I am bringing you with me."

How could she have not noticed "Going down". She always said that he deserved to burn in hell. He was so coy. Suggesting the whole thing all along and using her to make sure his name was not smeared after death.

"Bastard" she snarled.

"I hope you are not talking about me." A voice said from the door way.

She looked up and saw Tony slouched against the frame like some sort of model. She flashed him and immaculate smile but he did not return it.

"What is the matter?" she said.

Tony's face still frowning slightly came and sat sat down beside her. He showed no signs of intimacy or warmth.

"You have no handcuffs so you are not hear to arrest me s…" she started but Tony cut across her.

"I have just spoken to Ziva." He said.

Cayla's face changed to concern.

"What did she say?" she cracked.

"That you slept with her father and that scarlet for you is not just a colour of nail varnish." He said.

She shut her eyes and swayed slightly cursing herself. She opened her eyes and hoped for a bit of sympathy in Tony's eyes. She found none.

"Tony its not what it sounds like."

"What does it sound like though Miss Grey."

Cayla forced her teeth together and stared at him.

"I will not deny that I have made some mistakes in the past, mistakes as I am sure you know cannot be erased. Until today I have kept many of those secrets buried but slowly they are being uncovered and many corpses of my past and being revealed." She paused for a second.

"So you did sleep with him."

Tony turned his face away.

"You were supposed to be her friend"

Cayla touched Tony's chin and forced him to look her in the eye.

"I am, more than I think you realise. Judge me anyway you want call me any name you can think of." Her voice was now shaking with emotion. "But don't you ever, ever excuse me of not being her friend."

Tony stared at her not sure whether to believe her he then felt the rustle of paper in his pocket and removed the photograph from his pocket and handed it to Cayla.

"Is she his." He asked bluntly.

"I don't know…" she started, Tony looked at her disgusted and stood up and began to walk away.

"Tony, come back" she begged. "It isn't like that; I did have a relationship with him. I was 17 stupid, naïve. It was good while it lasted but I realised what I was doing was wrong in so many ways. Then a year later he asked me to come back and said no and so he raped me. That was when I got pregnant but I was seeing someone else so I have no idea who her father is"

"You utter whore." A voice said from behind her. She spoke again much slower.

"You utter whore. You utter zona." Cayla turned around Ziva was standing five meters away and she ad heard the whole conversation. Visibly shaking in anger she began to speak again.

"You fucking slut."

"Ziva please, I'm sorry" Cayla began pleading at her.

"Stom ta jora, At Bat Zona Meluchlechet!"

"I can't believe I ever trusted you, is that why you hate him because the horizontal dance you were doing ended. I am not sure you he even raped you and you were just saying that for pity. How long were you screwing my father for?" She screamed at her.

By now everyone in that part of the hospital stopped and was now staring at the two women.

"Well?" Ziva said.

"It was only a couple of times." Cayla stammered

"Nim'as li! Tell the truth." Ziva commanded

"Fine!" Cayla screamed at her. "It was four months when I was 17."

"And he ended it when knocked you up?" Ziva spat at her.

"No! I ended it." Cayla cried.

"Why?" Ziva cursed reaching for the knife in her trousers.

"Because…" she stopped.

"Why?" Ziva shouted again.

"Because Talia caught us and I realised what I was doing was wrong." She burst out very quickly.

"So what actually happened at this so called rape?" Ziva asked coolly.

"It was late one night I came over to look for you now one was in your house except your father. We started drinking at I was getting really drunk the Ben Kalba spiked my drink."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I am sure"

"He did! He then began kissing me; I let him and kissed him back. I even let him take off my shirt it wasn't until he put his had up my skirt and tried to finger me that I realised what he was doing. Before that I was too drunk to care. I told him to stop and stood up but he yanked me down and he forced himself onto me… and I will leave the rest up to your imagination" she finished, forcing herself to say calm.

"He said if I told anyone he would make our affair public. He couldn't be arrested, it was legal so I was trapped."

"You have to believe me Splendour! Please." Cayla ran over to her to try and reassure her.

" Lech le azah! Cayla" Ziva yelled and turned away.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Miss David?" A small nurse came over to Ziva.

"Yes!" she snapped.

I am sorry, yes what is it." Ziva asked again.

"Mr Gibbs, he is awake and wants to see you." The nurse replied.

Ziva ran over to Gibbs room and burst in.

Gibbs was awake; he gave her a weak smile as she walked in then dropped his head against the pillow.

"Ziva" he croaked.

"Shhh my love don't speak. You are awake now and safe." She whispered calmly, so unlike the rage of before.

"You are in danger they might arrest you Ziva." Gibbs said.

"No they will not. Cayla has said that she will say she shot you." Ziva replied.

"You will let her do that?" Gibbs questioned.

"After what I have found out just now, yes." Ziva said.

"That is cold Ziva, she has a little girl." Gibbs said, trying to calm her down.

"Well she should have thought of that before slutting with my father." Ziva hissed.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked tenderly.

"Fine, go and sort everything out with Jenny and Tel Aviv before the gossip starts to badly."

"Laila Tov, Jethro." Ziva said.

"Good night Ziva." He replied.

"I will return soon, I promise." She said, on her way out of the door she blew him a kiss. He sighed hoping that Ziva's temper and ability to hold a grudge would not get in the way.

**I apologise for any mistakes. Please review!! **

**Thanks**


	18. Two Dead Men Got Up To Fight

Sorry about the massive delay, I haven't much been in the mood for writing and have lacked inspiration

**Sorry about the massive delay, I haven't much been in the mood for writing and have lacked inspiration.**

Cayla was hovering around the entrance to Gibbs room. Ziva walked straight past her, her shoes squeaking slightly on the vinyl floor.

"Hey," Cayla called and ran after her.

"What is it?" Ziva grunted in her general direction.

"You were awfully quick in there." She stated.

"I was." Ziva said.

Cayla threw her hands up in the air and grab Ziva's arm and turned her around to face her.

"Ziva drop the act and just listen to me. You were barely in there for five minutes you need to talk to him. Do you not realise Mossad will probably talk to him alone without us knowing so how about we make this easier for ourselves if we all have the same story?" Cayla finished, her chest heaved painfully up and down.

Ziva looked at her, unable to find any fault in her out burst.

"What shall I tell him?" she asked.

"What we agreed, I shot him but the Director was in control and using me to do his dirty work." She said quietly.

"How do we explain my prints on the gun.?" Ziva asked.

Cayla chewed her lip for a moment then looked up in revelation.

"You realised what I was doing and tried to wrestle the gun off me but I shot him first. You then got the gun and aimed it at me but couldn't shoot me?" Cayla said quickly looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming.

Ziva nodded.

"I also fired three shots in the air." Ziva said.

Cayla frowned and looked at her quizzically.

"Explains the gun residue, yes?"

Cayla smiled.

"Nice to see you are talking to me."

"No I am not Cayla, I am working with you."

"And tell him you love him." Cayla called to her back.

Ziva turned back to the room ignoring her comment. Cayla looked at her as she disappeared through the doorway. Waiting for her probably wasn't a good idea and she began to walk out of the ward of the hospital to find Tony.

The fun was about to begin.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva walked back into the room, she hated going back on her convictions. It made her feel weak. Gibbs was lying on his side staring out of the window to the bleak sky, the clouds reflecting off his blue irises.

"That was a quick meeting Ziva." Gibbs said, not bothering to turn around.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

Gibbs shifted his weight onto his back, wincing slightly.

"I just knew Ziva." He smiled up at her.

"Something you want to share?" He asked.

Ziva sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Yes, Cayla said we all need the same story. She shot you and I wrestled the gun off her and pointed it at her then fired it into the air." Ziva said this all very quickly without pausing.

Gibbs blinked a couple of times, slowing down her monologue in his mind.

"I think I have that." Gibbs said.

"Don't you worry Ziva everything will be fine."

Ziva stood up and snorted.

"Why does everyone keep saying this to me? I am always fine, I have to be. Does everyone think I am becoming soft?" Ziva shouted at him.

Gibbs maintained a calm face.

"Everyone keeps saying it Ziva because every so often you need to realise that it is ok to feel pain and to be scared. It is not a weakness Ziva to be scared, no matter what your Father said." Gibbs looked at her, his blue eyes boring through her.

Ziva looked at him silent and then walked over to him and leant down by him.

She looked at him directly in eyes and kissed him gently, just trying to remember the taste smell and everything about him. Just in case this was the last time he saw her. She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes before she walked out of the room.

"I love you Jethro."

"I know Ziva, I know…"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Cayla leant against the wall of the hospital, her foot bouncing on the concrete wall; Feeling a lot more comfortable in the cord trousers and open neck blouse that Tony brought her, her fingers ripped clumsily at the polythene wrapper of a packet of cigarettes. She eventually managed to get into the packet, her right shoulder feeling a lot more painful and removed one of the cigarettes and placed it between her teeth, lighting it from a tacky disposable lighter. Shaking the lighter out she put it into her pocket and inhaled a long mouthful and blew out the smoke in a long slow stream into the damp air.

"You know that is a filthy habit." A voice said from behind her.

"Yes thankyou." She said, cigarette still between her teeth.

Tony smiled at her.

"I'm guessing you will not want one will you?" Cayla asked dryly.

Tony laughed.

"No, I'll pass." He said.

"Are you hear to pick us up?" She asked, inhaling again.

"Yes I am, your own personal chauffer, at your service." Tony said. Cayla smiled at him and tapped away the ash from the end of her cigarette.

"You angry at me?" she asked.

Tony's smile froze as he looked at her, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"No, I'm not" he replied.

Cayla clicked her teeth.

"Listen, I am sorry about what has happened. I didn't tell you about Mernina because how many guys want a 28 year old with a daughter?" she said.

"Ones that are interested." Tony replied.

Before Cayla could react Ziva had walked out of the automatic doors. She noticed the cigarette in Cayla's good hand.

She frowned,

"When did you start smoking again?" she asked.

Cayla looked at her watch.

"About," she tilted her head doing the mental maths. "5 and a half minutes ago." She said.

Ziva glared at her, Cayla glared back but dropped the cigarette on the floor and ground it under her foot.

"Come let's go before Ziva kills me." She said smiling at her.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Back at the NCIS headquarters Jenny was pacing up and down outside her office waiting for Tony to arrive. Jenny looked at the pill bottle in her and hand and wondered how many pills over the recommended dosage resulted in an OD. Despite the fact that the elevator had pinged about fifty times without DiNozzo stepping out she still felt a rush inside her when it did. This time he did step out from its portals and hurried towards her.

Ziva and Cayla held back a little.

"You nervous?" Cayla asked.

"A little." Ziva replied.

"Don't worry if we stick to the plan we will be fine." Cayla said.

"No I will be fine, yes?" Ziva said.

They stopped at the doors of MTAC. Jenny looked at them all.

"McGee is already inside fixing up the connection we will be joined by Mark Watson, deputy director of CIA, Yitzkah Tsadok deputy director of Mossad, General Abiel Lavry head of the Israeli Army and Nahman Altzi Mossad's chief intelligence officer."

"We should be OK, Lavry and Altzi are here." Ziva whispered as they walked in.

Cayla nodded.

"Yes but Yitzkah will not be in a good mood."

They walked into the darkened MTAC room and gazed up at the darkened screens. Each dreading the people which would soon appear on the screens.

"We will have a secure line in 10 seconds." McGee called from the computers at the side.

The screens flickered into static life, white and grey snow hissed on the screen. Slowly transmission became clearer and then the screen split into four.

The top left hand screen was the first to be filled with a figure. A tall gentleman, who, despite his age, had very strong and attractive features; his green eyes looked down at the people in the room.

"Shalom Abiel." Cayla smiled.

"Well, we will see shall we." He said with a slight smile.

He nodded in Ziva's direction and his eyes twinkled protectively at her.

"It is good to see you again Ziva, maybe not the circumstances but never-the-less it is good to see you."

"Thank you Lavry." Ziva said, placing her hands into her pockets.

The screen below then sparked into a live feed and a man about ten years younger than Lavry was visible, his hands were folded to a point and looked at the party through dark brown eyes. His grey temples shone in the light of the lamp to his right; casting long shadows over his face.

"Are you okay Cayla?" he asked.

"Define OK, Nahman." Cayla responded.

Ziva smirked slightly even though she was determined to be angry with her.

Nahman looked at the gap between the two women and nodded slightly, guessing already that something incredibly strange was going on.

"mmmmm." He muttered.

"Have you looked at your mail yet Cayla?" he asked.

"No why?" she frowned back at him.

"Just read what people have been sending you." He advised.

"Great, just what I needed." She scoffed.

The conversation was interrupted as the final to screens were filled with a two very angry looking men.

"What has been going on Miss Grey." Roared the older man, who was now obviously the deputy Director of Mossad,

"And it is nice to see you to Tsadok." She said through a sarcastic smile.

"I am not in the mood Major, what exactly happened?" he shouted.

"I think we would all like to know that." Said the blonde man.

The other two in the frames both nodded theirs heads in agreement.

Ziva glanced sideways then cleared her throat slightly.

"What is the evidence telling you?" she asked.

"It is telling us that one of you two ladies shot Special Agent Gibbs and that you Major Grey was working in collaboration with Director Chaim David. From what I have seen in the evidence report and the relationship Miss David had with Special Agent Gibbs it is looking more likely Miss Grey shot him." The head of the CIA finished.

"Okay I see all of that but why would I work with Director David? I am sure most of you know in this room we were not on the best of terms." Cayla said.

"I am fully aware of your relationship with Director David but then again all of your relationships are complicated are they not Cayla?" Tsadok smirked.

"What are you playing at?" Adiel warned.

"Nothing I assure you Adiel. Just curious," he smiled and looked up and down the two women.

"Well can we get to a point." Cayla asked, flecks of colour were rising in her cheeks.

"What reasons could there possibly be for you to work with him, let me see." He said tilting his head slightly.

"Sex? Security?" he asked.

Cayla laughed.

"Believe me I do not need his help to get laid." She smirked back.

"Yes, I suppose, it is you I am talking to." He said.

Tony whistled and turned to McGee

"A little below the belt." He muttered, McGee nodded quickly in reply.

Cayla let the comment slide and ran her tongue along her teeth.

Tsadok looked up and her again.

"Money?" he wondered.

Ziva frowned and looked at Cayla, Cayla made a couple of subtle head movements towards her then looked at the screen again.

"Enlighten us." Ziva asked.

"Four days ago a cash transaction from David's bank account sent the equivalent of 10,000 in US dollars to your" he nodded at Cayla "bank account and earlier today another transaction of a further 10,000 to your account."

Cayla and Ziva stood there in shock; Cayla locked her jaw to prevent it falling open.

Ziva glanced upwards; Adiel and Nahman's faces both portrayed the same expression of shock.

Tsadok, however, was locking very pleased with himself.

"How would you care to explain this Major." He asked with mock politeness.

"I swear to God I have no idea how that money got there but I did not willingly help him." Cayla began.

"But isn't it true, Cayla, that you do have some incredible debts, your home is about to be repossessed. Would not 20,000 be very useful to you?" Tsadok interrupted.

Cayla shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes it would be very useful but I would not jeopardise my career, my life and my friend's happiness for it." she said her voice beginning to raise.

"Well it will be hard to deny Grey there is a lot of evidence supporting that theory. A transaction just as you arrived in America and one earlier this day." He perused.

"The only reason I helped Chaim is because he threatened to kill my daughter and I know it would not of pained him to do it. It was not a threat, it was a promise." She began to yell.

"Listen to her Tsadok; she would not have helped him otherwise." Ziva added not able to here this anymore.

"I think she is telling the truth Yiztkah." Altzi said quietly.

"You would Nahman." He shot back.

NAhmans eyes burned and he pointed a finger at Tsadok.

"What is that supposed to mean Tsadok." He shouted.

"You know exactly what that is supposed to mean." He yelled back.

"Gentlemen please, I have an Agent and friend critically ill so can we stop the politics." Jenny cut in. The two gentlemen arranged themselves but still glared at each other.

Then voices could be heard at Nachman's end. He looked up scowling.

"I was told not to be interrupted." He barked.

An inaudible reply followed and Nachman's eyes widened.

"Let him in." he ordered.

The other people in the varying screens all frowned and exchanges looks.

A voice was then heard and Cayla winced.

Ziva looked sideways at her then turned around to Tony who was busy throwing rubbers at her.

"What?!" she hissed.

"Who is it?" he whispered.

"Her father." She mouthed back just as a broad man entered the screen next to Nachman.

McGee turned to Tony.

"It does not take a genius to guess that Tony, but I forgot. I am talking to you." He said.

"Nnhaha." Laughed Tony.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to join us General Grey." Tsadok said wryly.

"I would salute Sir but," she pointed at her bandaged arm. "you can see the complication." She said sarcastically.

"What is going on Yiztkah?" he roared a slight American twang in his voice. The General, despite the obvious age and gender differences, looked identical to his daughter.

"I am just trying to get a confession out of your daughter." He said. "She claims David threatened to kill little Mernina but I am not so sure."

"Well I am." The general said. Ziva and Cayla looked at each other quickly. "Since my daughter has been in Washington there has been a black sedan with tinted windows wherever we go. At first I thought it was just a neighbour inviting someone over but when the same sedan ended up following my wife when she took my daughter shopping I think there is something going on."

"Have you any proof Grey." Yiztkah asked.

"I may only be a Doctor in the army but 30 years service has taught me so much." He snarled.

"I took some pictures; I'll fax them over later."

"I am certain you will Grey." Yiztkah said.

"Now just onto the slight matter of how long you two will be going to jail?" Yiztkah asked.

"No, I don't think so; I think the matter is that David hired William Hall to kill Sadie." Cayla replied.

"Cayla, I do not have time for your conspiracy theories." Yiztkah warned.

"And nor do I, what if I can get him to admit it?" Cayla asked

"Mr Hall? I take it you Ziva tried and failed to get him to admit to anything." Yiztkah asked.

"I know." Cayla said simply.

"What are you doing Cayla?" Ziva hissed in her ear.

"No idea." She shot back.

"Then I am afraid accessory to murder would be added to the charges I am debating about pressing which are long enough as it is." Yiztkah said slowly.

"Ok." Cayla replied, ignoring the 5 people around her all shaking their heads.

"If I can get him to admit that will you actually accuse the late Director David." Cayla asked.

"That is the problem with your sentence, the word late. He is already dead no point prosecuting the dead." Yiztkah said.

"I am afraid Cayla as much as that is fair and what I would like Mossad are not going to prosecute Chaim." Nahman said.

"You on the other hand, if we add the accessory to murder to the list, then that is, conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping, heading a government investigation; assault with a deadly weapon, and corruption to name but a few so that would make it about 10-20 in jail if you are lucky." Yiztkah smirked. I will leave you now and give you 20 minutes to decide and if you want interrogate Mr Hall." The deputy director made to go but was stopped by Nahman.

"You cannot be serious Tsadok? We cannot loose her." Nahman called.

Tsadok returned to his usual position.

"Why not Nahman?"

"Mossad has lost enough these past two years, even the past week we have lost a director and one of the best undercover officers I have ever seen. We cannot loose anymore. Whether you like it or not Grey is my best Officer. It is a shame she is only a liaison office from the army because without any disrespect to you Adiel she was wasted there. She is extraordinarily good, they all are. Ziva, Sadie and her, one is dead and another is not coming back to Israel now. We have one of the golden girls left and my God we need her now more than ever. Look at yourself Yitzkah; I know you know I need her." Nahman said.

"Whether you need her or not the law is the law, she has committed a crime!" Yitzkah yelled.

"No she has not." Both Adiel and the General roared at the same time.

Ziva turned to Cayla.

"Do you think they would notice if we left now." Ziva asked Cayla.

"No I do not, I here Mexico is very nice this time of year." Cayla smiled at her.

"Before you gentlemen all decide to kill each other how about you listen to me." Cayla started.

"Oh no Grey you are going to jail for a very long time."

"I know, but I think you ought to read a report I have first." Everyone in the room sat up a little straighter. "There is a copy in the top drawer of my test in a green folder." She said to Nahman. Nahman motioned for someone to go and get it. That is only a copy, I have given a copy to a friend who is under strict orders that if I do not contact them by 2100 Israel time he will send a copy to IBA, CNN and the BBC to be broadcast around the world. Believe me this friend of mine has no interest in the image of Mossad and I think the press would like it very much to " She finished and looked at all the men in the room.

"What is in the report?" Adiel asked carefully.

"How important is the report." Spat Yitzkah.

"Important enough for a man to kill over it." Cayla said.

**Okay that's enough for now. Hope you enjoy it, this is one of my longest chapters so far.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	19. Trusting Matters

"Feel up for a little interrogation Ziva?" Cayla said with a smile as they walked past a very confused looking Tony and McGee.

"How are we going to break him?" Ziva said, hammering the buttons to the lift.

Ziva tapped on the wall in impatience, picking off some orange paint as they waited for the whir of the lift to reach them.

"The usual routine."

NCIWSNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony and McGee came into the observation room in a panic. They had just sprinted down two flights of stairs and found them in the last interrogation room they looked in. Adjusting their clothes they walked in just as Ziva and Cayla were about to start the interrogation.

Cayla walked in first a warm smile across her face, the top couple of buttons of her blouse freshly undone. She sat down opposite him and leant back in the chair.

"No lawyer?" She said; her voice had changed. It poured out of her mouth like honey and she had laced her usual Israeli accent, with lilts of American, French, British and god knows what to make it sound hypnotically beautiful – or so Tony thought.

The man opposite her seemed to react, as any straight man would do in his situation and sat up a little straighter. He looked her up and down and his eyes lingered, just a little too long on her cleavage. She noticed him looking and pouted her lips slightly. Suddenly the door opened with a lot of force and Ziva walked in. William Hall raised an eyebrow into a perfect arch and matched the scowl on Ziva's face.

Ziva threw a file onto the table and pictures of Sadie's crime scene spilt onto the table. He looked down at them with quiet eyes and then back to Ziva.

"I have told you, I know nothing." He said – voice sharp.

"Unfortunately for you, I do not believe you." Ziva said walking behind him.

"Well, then you are mistaken. I know nothing." He said.

Ziva laughed deep in her throat.

"No," she said. "They never do, do they?" she said looking at Cayla.

Cayla looked one from another and paused for a second holding the pen she was fiddling with next to her mouth.

"Not the ones I have had the pleasure to meet." She said with a slight smile.

Ziva rolled her eyes and forced the photos right up to his face.

"Take a look, a good look, I am sure you remember."

"You, my friend, have had the misfortune of killing, a very, very good friend of mine. So…" she said and kicked the chair from under him so the corner of the table came under his neck and began to choke him.

"Take a very good look." Said Ziva watching Hall try to breath.

Cayla's eyes snapped forward as Ziva watched him choke.

"Hey." She yelled

Ziva looked at her innocently.

"Stop it." She snapped.

Ziva shrugged and kicked him onto the floor, he stayed there wheezing for a couple of moments.

"What do you think you are doing Ziva?" Cayla roared.

"Trying to find the truth Grey, do you have a problem with that?" Ziva yelled.

"No, but I do have a problem with your method. Get out, cool off. Now!" she yelled.

Ziva cursed under her breath but swept from the room and slammed the door shut like a spoilt teenager.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony and McGee looked at each other puzzled.

McGee was the first to speak.

"What the …"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Cayla got up and extended a hand to Hall, who looked at it suspiciously for a moment but then took it graciously. She pulled him up with one fluid motion and got him to his seat whilst pushing a bottle of water to him.

She sat opposite him for a moment and watched him drink.

"I apologise for my friend, her temper his known to run away with her." She purred

He tilted his head,

"No problem." He smiled.

She picked up the silver pen and began to run it between her fingers, turning it into the most sexy thing on earth.

Hall watched it for a moment.

"You know, I don't think you killed her." She whispered.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Interesting technique." Said Tony.

"So? It works?" said Ziva, her hands folded across her chest.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Finally someone believes me." He said with a long sigh.

Cayla tilted her head in agreement.

"You know why I do not think you did it?" she smirked.

Hall paused.

"Enlighten me."

"Quite simply, your name." she said.

Hall frowned but made no motion for her to stop talking.

"Spikester…" she wrinkled her nose.

"Given to you, I am only guessing here, when you were young, no?" she ignored his clenched jaw.

"You wanted to play with the big boys too young so they give you that name. Immature, childish even. You wanted to prove yourself?" she paused, letting him answer.

"I did what was necessary." He said simply.

"Though this was a long time ago yes? You did what it took, became." She tapped her lip thinking. "Alpha male?"

Hall nodded.

"Yet, the name did not change, it stayed the same? Why is that?" Hall did not answer.

"You are not as tough as you think, you are still that," she placed a new photo down at each word.

"Childish, immature, inept, little, boy." She looked straight at him.

"That," she waved to the photos.

"Takes a real man, a real man to kill an undercover Mossad agent; not many people could do that, watch her struggle underneath him as all life was drained from her body. He must have such power, that man." She watched him twitch and his balled fist turn white.

"I wish I could meet such a man," she purred.

"But you obviously couldn't do it, not with your immature name; you would not have the balls." She tutted.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Got him." Ziva said.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

He lashed out at her and his fist made contact with her face, she fell to the floor – her cheek bleeding.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony and McGee began to run to the door but were blocked by Ziva.

"Leave her." She said.

"She is in trouble." Tony yelled.

"She knows what she is doing."

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Yes I could." He screamed.

He hit her again. Warm blood began to run down her nose, and tickle into her mouth.

"Yes I could and I did."

"I strangled her, I watched her flay, weak as she tried to reach for her gun; worthless, pathetic Jew. She could not do anything, I am always much stronger than them always." He kicked her in the stomach and she groaned.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Ziva now let the frenzied McGee and DiNozzo out of the door and into the interrogation room. They dragged him off her and Tony handcuffed him.

"William Hall, you are arrested for the murder of Sadie Lark, you have the right to remain silent anything you do say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" Tony's voice trailed off as he dragged William Hall to the cells.

Ziva bent down next to Cayla and raised one eyebrow.

"You never did anything by half did you?"

Cayla smiled and tried to stop the flow off blood from her nose by her sleeve, she stood up and groaned loudly.

"Woah, I have got you. Take it slowly." Ziva said.

Cayla blinked a couple of times letting the world settle the right way up.

"I am fine now." She took a few steps towards the door.

"Come on, I want to see their faces when they read the report."

Ziva followed.

"What is in the report." She quizzed.

"Oh you will see." Cayla said with a sing song voice.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jenny stood at the top of the stairs, a bemused look upon her face.

She turned to the major, slightly stern.

"I don't know what is in that report but whatever it is they are all very angry."

Ziva glared at Cayla as they walked in.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

" What the hell is this Grey?" Yelled Tsadok holding the faxed copy of the report.

"What does it look like Tsadok?" Cayla said her voice calm.

"Looks like Tsadok, what I trained her to do," said Altzi with a satisfying smirk.

"Ziva seems to look a little puzzled along with the rest of our American friends," Nahman said gesturing to Tony and Jenny. "Perhaps you should tell the rest of the class what is going on.

Cayla smiled softly.

"In that report lies the details of a rocket attack on the West bank about eight years ago now when 20 Palestinian women and children were killed…" Cayla began.

"Accidents happen Grey," said Nahman

"I know that sir and I am not accusing you, firstly this was sanctioned by Mossad. Not really what Mossad is supposed to be doing, Mossad as we all know is more international but we are all friends, are we not in Israel? Secondly, the majority of the bombs fell on a building supposedly used as a headquarters for the more radical members of Hamas, later reports and body counts suggested it was a home for single mothers and their children. Even if Hamas were kindly sheltering under them not a single man on our most wanted list was killed. Mossad is not known for missing targets."

She paused for dramatic effect.

"No what I am more interested in is who was killed and who sanctioned it."

"Among the dead was a Palestinian doctor named – Hasmia Haswari." She let the name hang on the air as Ziva breathed in sharply and Tsadok glared at her deeper.

"This certain attack was sanctioned by the one and only Chaim David, and other highly respected members of Mossad who have since retired. A lot of them seen as public heroes but yet sanctioned this killing. Quite damaging if this got out." Cayla smirked smugly and the fuming men in front of her.

"You are a bitch Cayla you know that Tsadok." Murmured through gritted teeth.

"Ari always said he killed her." Ziva said unnervingly quietly.

"They were not just the words of a fanatical man. I have proof in that report. Signed by me, it will be placed in the hands of the media." Cayla said coldly.

"And be seen as a traitor?" Nahman wondered.

"I will be no traitor and what more can you do to me? I have been screwed around by Mossad enough. Just because I work for the system does not mean to say I like it."

She spat.

"You know we can not just drop the charges." Lavry soothed.

"Yes you can. You are not charging David, so what makes me any different." Said Cayla.

Lavry rubbed his temple and sighed.

"It is complicated…" he began.

"You have committed a crime; you have to go to jail." Tsadok roared.

His voice echoed off the walls.

Cayla nodded slowly.

"I see the system has abandoned me. Fine arrest me if you want that report made public." Cayla said.

"We will spin it." Said Tsadok.

"How? That is an official report something I have been waiting years to release." The room was silent.

"I have you, you are trapped. That report has taken three years to pull together, every piece of information checked and double checked. I am not interested anymore in the image of Mossad. Mossad has destroyed too many things I love for me to care."

"Tsadok, I think it will be better if we don't charge her." Adiel warned.

"Easy for you to say, I have pressure from above to charge me, let alone the CIA."

Mark Watson finally spoke.

"AN American citizen has been injured to you expect me just to sit around and do nothing?"

"If we do not get this report silenced the public will not trust us for years." Adiel said.

"I do not care; I do not take kindly from foreigners killing Americans, especially not federal Agents." Watson snapped.

"Cayla, I know you are angry but please give us the name of the person you are going to contact" Adiel begged.

"You always were very good at blackmail Cay." Said Nahman.

"But please listen to yourself sweetheart; you are no better than him."

"You bastard!" Cayla yelled, her eyes flashing.

"I am far better than he ever was." She screamed.

"If this report is made public people, countries even will not trust us. We need people to trust us for our organisation to work. If this gets out people _will _die Cayla. Do you want another Firestorm on your conscience?" Nahman finished.

Cayla paused, a flash of regret appeared across her face.

Tsadok shifted slightly, realising he was beginning to get the upper hand.

"Ah yes, firestorm. Bad information caused those deaths, didn't it Cayla? Could you really live with yourself Cayla? Seriously? And think, we will arrest you no matter what, all will depend now is for how long and in what conditions. If this report is realised you will never see daylight again." Tsadok said

"Listen to me Grey, what ever you do, the out come is not going to be good for you so just give us the number and I promise I will help you." Adiel said.

"I can not let him screw me again Lavri."Cayla said desperate

"Not again, I have him; you know he has done wrong." Cayla said, her yes beginning to fill.

LAvri noticed her blood soaked sleeve.

"What have you done?" he said.

"Got a confession out of Hall, David put him up to it." Cayla grimaced.

"I know, I have always known." Tsadok said.

A look of understanding passed over Caylas face.

"You are all looking out for your own jobs aren't you? Your own skin, the happy little family of Mossad bites if someone does wrong, does it not?" Cayla sneered.

"You condemn him - then you incriminate yourself, is that it?" from the uncomfortable looks of the men on the screens she had got it right.

"I am just a pawn in you little game of chess for power. I got in the way; no you are going to cast me aside."

"You also forget that this report was signed by," he peered down at the scrawled handwriting.

"You, obviously and Ari Haswari until his death. Cayla you are clever than that, do you not realise that we can simply say it was the work of a rogue agent and a traitor. Cayla please do not be stubborn for once." Tsadok signed.

"I am an old man, trying to do his job Cayla, you know that. I have Mossad best interest at heart."

"Fine, I will give you the fucking number, I am not going through firestorm again but if you are ever awake at 3:00am not being able to sleep, you will know why. You have sent an innocent girl to jail because you have no courage to stand up to him. You know I am innocent."

"Cay…"

"Oh do not Cay me. I just hope you enjoy telling my daughter why she is going to grow up without a mother." She spat at them.

The men exchanged uncomfortable looks. Ziva saw Caylas face and sent a slicing motion across her neck. The screens went dark.

She turned around and walked from the room, the tears streamed down her face. She heard Ziva call her name but ignored it. She half walked, half stumbled into the bull pen and sank down by the windows. She let herself cry, for the first time in a very long time she cried in public. What does it matter now? He always won she realised that.

_The girl does not always get the guy_

_We do not get what we deserve,_

_The good guys don't win,_

_And there is no such thing as a happy ending._

She heard soft footsteps next to her and the quiet sound of someone sitting next to her.

"You tried." Ziva said awkwardly.

"It is ever enough though is it? All my life I have simply been buying time."

"You have done something I never could though." Ziva said hooking an arm around her.

"What?"

"Raise Mernina, and juggle a tough career all by yourself. I could not do that."

"Yes you could Ziva, if you were in my situation you could. You are more maternal than you think."

The lift buzzed as Gibbs came through it a rush. His eyes were still blood shot.

"You think Gibbs wants Kids." Cayla asked.

"Moving a little fast Cayla," Ziva said. She shifted slightly.

"Listen I am spending the next eight years of my life at least in jail. I need to know now at least."Cayla said.

"A little dramatic, no?" Ziva asked.

"Did you see Tsadok when he had read the report, No he is going to want to make sure I do not send any information to anyone He does not trust me, with good reason."

"Look after her for me Ziva." Cayla said.

Cayla let that comment hang on the air for a moment as they watched Gibbs together, Cayla sighed and wished her friend the luck in love she never had.

Ziva was still looking at Gibbs and the director. Gibbs frantic panicking over her safety made her smile. It was nice to be looked after sometimes.

"Ziva?" Cayla asked

"What?" Ziva said.

"Look after her for me."

"Who?"

"Mernina."

Ziva drew in a huge breath and looked away, she gripped her knees tightly.

"I know it is a lot to ask of you but she adores you. She really does, every day I have when is Aunty Ziva coming home? She loves you and I think America will be a lot better for her than Israel. People know too much, it will not be a secret now about your father and me. She does not deserve the gossip, it is not her fault." She finished.

"The problem is it is a little closer than Aunty, is it not?" Ziva said.

Cayla looked at her, hurt.

Gibbs then walked up to them and saw the blood and tear stained Cayla and bitter Ziva. He clicked his Jaw and sat in the middle of them both.

"I heard what is happening, I am so sorry Cayla." He said.

"Yeah, well so am I…" Cayla muttered.

"I do not know Cayla." Ziva said finally.

"Know what, What Ziva?" Gibbs said pulling her close to him.

"Whether I can look after Mernina or not ."

Gibbs face was a mixture of joy and understanding.

"To have a child in our house," he kissed her. "I am not against it. It is not the Childs fault Ziva."

Ziva stood up and looked around.

" I…"

"Please Ziva think about it." Cayla begged.

The doors to the lift opened and out step Michael from the embassy.

"Little Cayla Grey, still causing trouble I see." He said.

"Yes, that's me, a trouble til the end." She smiled.

"I have never seen Mossad so divide over what to do with you." He shook his head like an old elephant.

"What are they going to do with me?" she asked.

"8 years, limited contact." He said clinically.

"8 years? How limited contact?" she asked scared.

"It was going to be 15, think yourself lucky. Very limited. I do not know what was in that report but the entire senior sections of Mossad are furious with you. They want to make sure you do not do anything stupid." He said

Cayla turned to Ziva.

"I am not going to see by daughter in 8 years. She will be 18 when I get out. A completely different person," she took of her Star of David necklace and handed it to Ziva.

"Even if you can not look at her enough to take care of her please talk to her, give her this and tell her I love her and whatever people say about me. I did it because I loved her more than anything." She wiped her eyes.

"You owe me that much."

Gibbs went up to Cayla and saluted.

She smiled and extended her hand.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs and I am sorry for everything that has happened."

"You made me realise that what I needed was right in front of me."

He kissed Ziva deeply and Cayla smiled.

"She needs someone like you agent Gibbs, but if I find you have hurt her. You will have me to answer to, OK?" she said

"Yes ma'am." Gibbs said.

Tony walked up to her and took her head in her hands and kissed her, he eventually broke away.

"I l…" he began but Cayla put a hand on his lips.

"Would you have said it if I was not being arrested?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then that is a greater reason not to say it now."

Everyone realised that Ziva wanted to speak and quietly disappeared into the back ground.

Ziva walked up to her and stood, unable to say anything.

Cayla smiled at her and just extended her arms into a friendly hug.

Ziva began to cry and accepted the hug and held her close wishing it did not have to end like this.

They pulled away.

"Hey, do not cry, my star" Cayla wiped a couple of tears away.

"You are strong Ziva, the best but do not forget who you were before Mossad, before everything, and because that is the Ziva I love, Ok?" Cayla smiled.

Ziva nodded.

"See you around." Ziva said.

"See you around." Cayla said as she gave Michael her hands to handcuff.

"I am sorry Cayla." He said as he clicked the metal behind her.

"Aren't we all," she said looking at Ziva,

"_Aren't we all?"_

That is the end!!! Finally hoped you liked it. Please let me know if you want a sequel or anything like that or if you want me to do a spin off I would be more than happy.

XXXXXX


	20. The epilogue

_**The Epilogue: 4 years later…**_

_A faint crying could be heard from downstairs; it took a couple of moments to register with him that the muffled scream was not in a dream. _

_He groaned and looked at the flashing red digits of the clock next to his bed._

_7:34_

_On a Saturday._

_He yawned loudly and wiped his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He was just trying to gather the energy and the will to throw off his nice warm covers and comfort the child when he heard a yell from down the hall._

"_I'll get it!"_

_Gibbs smiled softly and threw himself back onto the pillows. He turned to his side to see a lifeless lump next to him. _

_Her hand was just visible from underneath the covers and her engagement ring and wedding band glowed softly in the early morning light which was streaming in at the windows._

_He propped himself up with the pillows and smiled enjoying the last moment of bliss before two children burst in through the door in the corner._

_He turned to his wife and poked her._

"_mmmfphh." Came the reply._

_He rolled his eyes upwards and kicked her under the covers. She simply rolled further away from him._

_Suddenly a tittering laugh could be heard outside the door and with much effort and time the door was kicked open by a dark heard teenager who was holding in her arms a young girl of about two whose face was fresh pink from tears but who was now giggling at the little four year old boy who was clamped around the teenagers leg – refusing to let go. _

_The girl struggled through the door pulling her leg behind her._

_Gibbs extended his arms to the little girl, who then began screaming to be let go._

_The teenager winced at the high pitch of tone but dropped the girl into her Daddy's arms._

"_Sadie, where did you learn to scream like that?" she clicked at her._

_The little said nothing but buried her head into Daddy and smiled at her shyly from the gap in his arm._

"_Daddy?" the girl asked._

"_Yes honey?" Gibbs replied._

"_Tom was being meeeeaaaaan." She whined._

_Gibbs looked at the angelic face of the boy, then back at his daughter._

"_How?" Gibbs asked in the same voice._

"_He.. he… stole my dolly…" she whined again._

_Gibbs chuckled to himself, and then with mock anger on his face he turned to his son._

"_Thomas Ari, that was not very nice now was it?" he peered at his son, who was now hiding behind the before mentioned leg. _

"_She deserved it." He said, sticking out his tongue at the girl who screamed again._

_The teenager smiled down at the boy, then to the little girl._

_She leant over and in a huge stage whisper and said._

"_Do you know what the punishment is for horrible little boys who steal dolls is Sadie?"_

_The girl shook her head._

"_No… What is it Merny?"_

_The teenager smiled sharply and picked up the boy in her arms and threw him on the bed and then pounced._

"_We tickle him!" she yelled._

_Sadie did not need to be asked twice and was on top of her brother in an instant tickling him all over. Gibbs laughed and joined in the scrum. _

_They forgot all about the other lump in the bed until Tom kicked her in the stomach and she groaned._

"_itfdnfg 7 oo moorubneing." She mumbled into the pillow._

_Gibbs and Mernina looked at each other._

"_What was that Ziva, I did not quite catch it?" he asked sweetly._

_Ziva thrashed out under the covers._

"_That roughly translates as It is 7 in the morning, why all the noise. Am I correct Ziva?" she asked._

_A firm nod answered her._

"_Well then boys and girls," she said to Tom and Sadie. "Don't you think it is about time she got up?" _

_The children screamed and attacked their mother who was caught of balance and in the whirlwind of feet and hands, all three of them ended on the floor._

_Ziva picked up her two children and turned laughing to the bed to find Mernina sitting in the place she was just a couple of minutes before._

"_Out." She commanded._

_Mernina looked blankly at her._

"_Now…" she warned._

_Mernina snorted through her nose and shuffled up closer to Gibbs as Ziva got in. Gibbs smiled down at her and put an arm around her._

_Not wanting to feel left out Tom and Sadie quickly squashed in at each end, smiling, identical smiles at their parents. _

_Ziva looked down at the four other faces in the bed and turned to Gibbs._

"_We are going to need to get a bigger bed…"_

_**THE END**_

_**What do you think? Please review because it is the end and you won't get anymore if you don't. I have changed the chapter before slightly so please reread and if you want a sequel or anything explained please PM or review.**_

_**THANKS**_


End file.
